


THIS HAS BEEN REWORKED - In The Beginning - Was a first attempt at writing, IT HAS BEEN REWORKED!

by Blackrayvn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Agnes Nutter's Prophecies, Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Takes Care of Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale in Love (Good Omens), Bookshop Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Brotherly Love, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Takes Care of Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Lucifer good omens, M/M, Mentioned God (Good Omens), Oh God Yes, POV God (Good Omens), Pain, Porn With Plot, Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns For God (Good Omens), Smut, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), True Love, War in Heaven (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: In the beginning there was god, creating her creations...writing a new story and including her first two creations without them knowing.A beginning before the beginning!Rating Earned a few times now.
Relationships: Angels & God (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & God (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/God (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/God (Good Omens), Gabriel & God (Good Omens), Gabriel/Michael (Good Omens), Gabriel/Raphael (Good Omens), God & Agnes Nutter, God/Agnes Nutter, Lucifer - Relationship, Lucifer/Michael, Michael/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), The Bentley & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 43





	1. In the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of creation.  
Where our story starts, in god's light, creating the here and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being revamped. This was the first story I ever wrote, and since then I have grown.  
I loved this story and decided to take a moment to make it better than it was.

Taking down a large blank book from an upper shelf in God's personal library, gingerly placing it on her ornately celestial desk. Tilting her head, God stared at the iridescent black snake that was wrapped around the flaming sword that adorned the book. Sighing God let her words, visions, emotions, thoughts, millions of ideas, and a million ineffable plans flow from her head as she tapped a single feathered quill to her temple.

"It's time...I should have it right this time, though I wonder what to place as the first beings on what I will create." God chuckled, peering at the entrance to the light she inhabited. 

"What to do this time around, so many ideas, so many options, what haven't I done thus far? I wonder…another war story, another mystery, a love story,...a love story of ineffable possibilities, something that should not be, enemies in keeping but love prevailing, if they so choose. However, keeping my plans to myself this time...maybe let a few hints, here and there, I wonder?"

Quietly God mumbled to no one else but herself. Stepping back from the desk, with a snap of celestial fingers, a pure white cup with wings appeared filled with hot tea, her favorite cup steamed in her hand. Waving her hand over the brilliant book, the pages fluttered open, the first sound of a new world, the turning of the page. Turning her eyes to the darkest of pages, appearing to devour the light that shone from the majesty that was God.

Two beautiful faces popped into the fire that was the Lord, brightly smiling, filled with the love that God herself shone them, they peered in. Looking up, God couldn't stop the joy that flowed from her as she let her grace and her light dance upon her two first creations. The two were far from perfect, but they were entirely her in every way.

"Come in Aziraphale...Raphael don't hide behind him, I know you are there, I can see those eyes from here, and that brilliant smile you keep for Aziraphale. What are the two of you up to?"

Joyfully Aziraphale bounded into the light, taller and more robust, just slightly older. Brilliantly smiling, as curly platinum hair bobbed around his face, stopping at his shoulders, eyes that shone with the deepest of vivid blue splattered with stardust, specks of gold and silver outlined and flowed within them. Just behind Aziraphale and holding tightly to Aziraphale's hand was slightly shorter, but significantly more fluid and leaner being that she lovingly named, Raphael. 

Raphael was beyond stunningly statuesque, his hair of the deepest apple reds, twisted into soft flaming pipe curls brushing just past the middle of his back. Raphael's eyes a color that she mixed with her own emerald green and the lapis of Aziraphale; within Raphael's eyes, golden nebulas danced and spun. 

God looked back down at the book as they walked hand in hand to her side, letting the two look into the vast darkness of the book and back at her.

"New book?" Zira seemed giddy at the thought of a new adventure for them to read and enjoy an escapade or two with God.

"Why's s'it so dark?" asked Raphael innocently enough with a tilt to his head, red curls fell over his shoulder. 

Aziraphale almost on instinct ran his fingers over Raphael's shoulder, moving the curls back behind him. God smiled, seeing the love the two had fostered on their own without her encouragement or interference, and a new idea took root in her endlessly vast mind.

God smiled brightly as what this new creation would be as she looked between her first creations. Fiery emerald orbs of light observed the joined and connected hands of Aziraphale and Raphael, her eyes dropping back to the open book and the nothingness that stared back at her. God could feel a presence, a life that was there, something hidden within that darkness, she smiled.

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Raphael, tucking him within the safety of his arms; the two knew the smirk that danced on God's countenance. Looking at each other, Aziraphale could feel the weight of sleep gathering on him, he fought it until he saw the eyes of his beloved close. God snapped her fingers, catching the two as they crumpled together, sleeping deeply within each other's arms, never to be parted, never to be without.

"The Nothing, it is what you are and what I will call you. It's a start. Now then, where to go from here."

The smirk on God's face as she schemed and planned was nothing less than wicked and ineffable. Fingers of light and darkness danced across The Nothing, sparks, flashes, and an occasional giggle escaped her lips.   
Content with her work so far, she angelically smiled, looking down at the pages. Pages that were slowly filling with her ideas, with what she let flow through the pages, enough was growing, creating and created that she decidedly would enter The Nothing after a rest. The Almighty's fingers coiled into her strawberry blonde curls as she thoughtfully closed the book.

"Enough for now. Tomorrow I must create life...what to call them, what to make them." Looking towards her first two creations, she smiled lovingly. "Like you but not you, you both will be the only ones as perfectly imperfect as you are. You will make your own decisions, more so than the rest, your souls immortal, you will figure your own ends without my interference." God sighed, knowing some of what her thoughts would be and in the hopes that her to creations would come to fruition.

Yawning and stretching her light out completely, her form shimmered against the dark beyond her light..."Now then to think about what and how everything will go. A story of creation, filled with everything I can create, eventually leaving it up to my creations to figure it out."

God thoughtfully hummed to herself as her form shifted and shimmered into that of an enormous glowing serpent. Colors flowed around her form, some she knew some creating themselves as her mind came up with new ones. Pulsing between the lightest of light and the darkest of dark, God's form was laced with etched golden runes. Coiling into a tree of the most mysterious apples god dreamt of, pouring all her knowledge of what was good and evil into those apples, God still dreamt of her creations and smiled in her slumber.


	2. Heavens Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God finishes creating within The Nothing, bringing her first two creations with her and placing them within the newly formed angels.
> 
> A change of memory and form takes place.

Chapter 2  
Heaven's Gate

"Time to ssstart."

God hissed out as her form slithered from the tree and landing on her feet. A flowing gown of light and energy glowed and flowed around a form that wasn't entirely her own as it shimmered between snake and light. What would become God's hair alight with energy cast shadows that danced around the room, lights seemed to fly across the ceiling as she let her power flow through her.

Watching the shadows below and the lights above, God's plans started to come together. An endless imagination hummed through her making her way to the book, opening seemingly on the books own. Casting a protective glance over her two creations that she had loved since they were no more than an idea. God's first attempt to create something other than light, something with substance, looking at them one more time before going back to the brilliant book.

Glowing emerald eyes looked back deeply into the book, God's hands reaching forward, touching the edges of the book, the snake wrapping around a wrist while the sword slid into her hand. Closing her eyes, the room fell away as darkness encircled her, encompassing her light, devouring all she was, bringing her into itself. The Nothing now surrounded her in all her light surrounded her.

God's grace, her essence floated within the abyss, within The Nothing, her form glowed, dancing within the darkness that The Nothing provided. Opening her arms, God let her love flow, a warmth filled The Nothing as God's imagination, her wants, and her need to create and love formed the heavens.

The Nothing trembled as it was twisted and broken, it cried as God's love-filled it and rebuilt it. God's light and brightness bit back The Nothing, darkness held below the beauty of what God had created within it. As  
God finished her feet touched a newly formed "city" she opened her eyes…

"Well, that's a sight," God spoke into The Nothing, the first sounds in God's Heaven. "I outdid myself this time, I mayhaps take up residence here." God smiled to herself, a light of joy, the love of forever shone from her grace. 

God took in the beauty of her creation, in awe herself of the majesty her mind had brought forth into existence, she had genuinely grown since her last attempts. Shimmering golden fences surrounded the entire creation, a single ornate gate made of gold, pearl, and silver opened as its creator stepped into entering. It was bright, pure light with pillars and spires made of white marble, pearl, and silver etchings. God continued to walk on pure white clouds, on the grace she let flow from her essence, to walk on here was to walk in the footsteps of the Lord herself. In the middle, a spire of silver and glowing gold runes beckoned her to it; this was something she had not created, thought of but didn't create. A tilt of her head and a voice echoed through the Heavens.

" A gift to you god, stay with us. We were Nothing, you saved us, you saw us, you brought light to our darkness."

Unexpectedly, The Nothing was always more than that; it pleased God.  
"Thank you, I think I will."

God continued through her creation, gardens of lush verdant, gardens of color...but just the start of what she planned. With a snap, she stood in front of what would become her home as she took the next step.

"What to call you. Zion, no."

It took God a few moments before a word she had never uttered put itself together in her head. Pure love flowed from her as she spoke to The Nothing, which then became everything, as everything would be built within The Nothing...

"Heaven, home," she spoke the name with reverence, causing it to be, a name that all creations would know, instinctually. "Home.." God said a whisper barely heard throughout the Heavens.

Looking at the spires as the glow dimmed, she thought to her favorite cup and the feathered quill she wrote with. A slight smirk, and she changed her form. Gods towering form of energy and light pulled in on itself, becoming smaller, wrapping itself in a skin that changed between all colors. A gown of light became a flowing robe of white and glowing gold runes, God's hair fell in waves of a strawberry blonde with streaks of apple red and platinum blonde. Eyes of glowing emerald remained, as there was only so much power God could hide away. God's features perfection, gracefully beautiful and in her own words, imperfect.

Running her hands over her new form, she smiled, feeling the curves her imagination and The Nothing created for her. Looking up at the spires again, she closed her eyes, and on her back, a hot white glow started to form. Wings firmly grew from her, large, tall, and dragging behind her. The softest and most durable feathers graced her wings with the purest of whites, silvers, golds, and just underneath her full wings as she expanded them fully, were two smaller sets of colored glowing feathers outlined with beautiful black just like The Nothing had been.

With a smirk and maybe a giggle God-breathed in air, she did not need, but her creations would eventually, taking to the sky, letting her mighty wings propel her up and throughout the spires. The glow of Heaven encompassed her; silvers and golds shimmered under the brightness of the runes and God's light.

God stopped atop her spire, snapping her fingers, everything from within her light appeared in her spire in Heaven, her home. God's two beloved creations were tucked in together, Raphael snuggled within the protection of Aziraphale arms while they were both safely protected in God's spire.  
God then looked down into the emptiness of Heaven, closing her eyes and opening herself to Heaven, love poured from her in pulses of love, devotion, of color, God's light, and grace. The Nothing trembled under the love that lovingly wrapped, twirled, and intertwiningly caressed it.

"In my image, you will be created, my angels, my love, my grace, my hope come to be."

She watched as her creations came into view. Silently, covered, warm, and loved waiting to have the breath of God breathed into them, life. God already had them named as they appeared one by one. Her thoughts went to her beloved ones, and she seemed sad for a moment.

"It'll be fine," she spoke to herself.

For the next day, God finished Heaven, her Angels, and their ranks...looking over them God left her angels to choose how they would present, once they figured it out, she wondered how long it would take for her angels to realize what they were, if anything at all, the first part of choice. God was finished, but before she had breathed life into her angels, God moved her beloved creations in tucked in amongst the others, with one difference, she separated the two from one another.

Raphael would stay near God, his ability to create colors, heal and grow new plants God would need right away, but also left him without his Aziraphale as guardian, she had to break the bond between the two, and God was worried about how Raphael would be. Aziraphale would be a rare angel in her ranks, a Cherub Principality that would train, watch all and lead her armies.

Aziraphale and Raphael would not remember how close they had been to her, they would not recognize each other, but it was only a block, temporary if the right paths were taken they would remember, but not now. It was too soon, too soon for that, they needed to appear as the others.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and blew across the heavens. For the first time, the Heavens awoke and breathed at the beginning of everything and the end as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diligently working...the fall is coming along with heart wrenching moments, battles, love and of course smut!
> 
> Its my first so be kind but feel free to talk to me!


	3. Stars and Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods first two creations awake and learn what the are intended to do. Heavens finally breathes life as all the angels are awaken, a new addition to the story is introduced.

Chapter 3  
Stars and Swords

The breath of God warmed the heavens, collective gasping intake of their maker's air brought life to all of the heavens. God's first creation, Aziraphale, was the first to stir and reawaken. Lapis' eyes clouded over with a heaviness he couldn't understand, he felt hollow and fury seemed to fill the hollow that was him now. Blinking he looked up and saw God, instinctively he wandered to her, knowing but not knowing the being in front of him. His hands reached for her and she gathered him into her arms, he sobbed into her embrace not knowing why he was so empty.

"It's okay Aziraphale, that is your name." she tried to smile down on him, but she could feel his despair and anguish, just how empty he felt.

Aziraphale looked up at her with tear-stained cheeks and eyes that resembled a storm on the seas that had yet to be named. His chest heaved out a sob that he couldn't explain nor understand.

"Where am I, what am I? I don't, what's wrong here, it hurts."

Aziraphale touched himself in two places, one over his heart, something he actually was made with and in the center of his being. God gathered him closer and spoke to him.

"Oh my son, this is Heaven and I just made it for you and your fellow angels, that is what you are, an angel. The hurt you feel is in your heart, and your soul."

God's face was just as troubled at that fact, his soul was not supposed to ache like he was, and this just wouldn't do. Her button nose scrunched up slightly, her eyes squinched up with the movement, Zira felt a pang in his heart at the adorable notion of that face being made by her. Laying her hand on his soul she spoke in no more than a whisper.

"Aziraphale my first creation, my first knowing of love, your soul the first of its kind be still, feel no pain and no loss until you find him again. Slowly your heart will know who he is, but your soul will know him, will protect him, will love him again. Know when you fully realize these things and you remember me for all that I am sorry for this moment in time where you are lost. For now, fill your heart with divine fury and lead my armies, to keep him safe Aziraphale. He will need you, I know he will."

Zira stilled as his eyes glazed over, his celestial form altering to fit his new directives, the pain begrudging obeying God's word. A quick shake of his platinum curls and his eyes cleared to their bright lapis blue, the color of the oceans that have not been made yet. His hand touched his face confused at the wetness there. Gods hand wiped his face clean with a smile.

"Now then my son, turn around and look into the reflection there, tell me if you are happy with what you see."

Zira spun and saw himself for what he thought was the first time, he turned this way and that. His eyes looked back at God and then at himself trying to see his back. This went on for a while much to Gods amusement.

"Is there something wrong Aziraphale?" she grinned quietly amusedly as her eyes glowed behind him.

"God..can I have those too?" Carefully he pointed at the wings on her back. With a nod and a smile, she turned him back to the reflection.

"Now they are called wings and these will be yours, unlike the others, yours are special, as you will lead my armies and see all. They will be the strongest and yet the most gentle. They will protect, harm and fight with you."

God touched his bareback with the gentlest of touches drawing out where they would start and letting his soul make what fitted him, following her orders of course. Standing back God watched as the purest of white feathers covered his back and snapped open, seemingly sentient on their own, they shook themselves out, the weight caused him to stumble slightly but the tips hit the ground holding him still. Folding up proudly behind him, the wings stood taller than him and ended just above the floor, a whisper of eyes covered them looking, guarding, watching. Along the tips of each wing was a silver lining, at least that was the look of it, but what it really was, was the edge of metal as sharp as any blade and when he needed it would kill.

Aziraphale gasped and touched them. "Beautiful" was all he could say, the wings responded and stood just a bit more proudly. A smile crossed God's face and she stifled a giggle. Turning back to Aziraphale, she waited for anything else.

"God, what am I? Then, but wait, why do you have that and I am like this?" He pointed at her robes and gestured to his very naked form. A chuckle left her lips, this was more amusing than she remembered.

"You are a Principality but of my Cherubim Choir, you will lead my armies, you will protect the heavens and myself at the cost of you if need be. You are more than the other angels and will always be. As for my robes, I made you without so they would not become your skin."

With a simple snap of her fingers he was robed in white armor with golden trim, he looked like and became in that moment a force not to be reckoned with. An angel that could shake the very heavens if it came down to it. God handed him a flaming sword, as he took it, the knowledge of what and how to fight was his, his celestial form shifted again as did his wings to be what she needed.

Aziraphale continued to speak with God as a slightly taller but lankier angel with red hair, curls that stopped just at the middle of his back wandered to god, as he had seen her light. Her second creation fell into her as she gathered the sobbing angel into her loving embrace. An audible gasp shot out of her Principality as his hand gripped his soul.

"Well shit." God mumbled out, with a snap of her fingers the two stilled and she started the numbing process on both of them, a second time on her Principality whose soul and heart just couldn't let go of the ties that bind them together. God talked to both of their souls, and their grace promised to keep them in check and slowly let things happen if they ever did. The heart loved god but would accept nothing but the other and remained hollow, space where only the other would fit.

Both angels awoke from the words of god and looked at each other, two hearts thumped hard in their chest but no knowledge of why came forward. God watched and praised their grace and soul for a job well done. Their hearts quietly wept but kept it to itself.

"Aziraphale, this is Raphael, that is your name angel, Raphael. You will be unlike any other angel, just as Aziraphale is his only kind."

Raphael looked at Aziraphale in all his glory, already armed and in armor and glorious to view, his eyes simply devoured the image and burned it into his memory, his heart thumped again as his image burned across him. Looking down at himself he felt "underdressed" even though that wasn't a thing just yet. God turned him around to the same reflection and asked the same of him. 

"Can I have those too?" 

A knowing smile crossed her face as she knew it was the wings. Turning him around she touched the same place on his back and watched. Shimmering around his back became darker as she watched, strong but very soft wings of iridescent black came into view, slightly smaller than Aziraphale's, not made for battle but travel for long distances. Raphael's wings shimmered as though wet, Aziraphale's wings lurched forward wanting to touch the newly formed wings. He clamped a hand over his mouth to try and hide the gasp and pushed back against the wings, it was his first battle and he was about to lose.

Raphael glanced up just in time to see white as both he and Aziraphale toppled to the ground just to find they were in the air, black wings had wrapped around Aziraphale and his wings soared with happiness and joy. Their grace would not allow the final thought to flow to their brains, it was a battle and god then intervened, with a snap they were both standing in front of her, their wings furled into a hidden realm, just to keep them in check.

"Well that was something. Now you need a robe." 

Another snap and Raphael was in a robe of greens and blacks with ever-changing lights and colors that swirled and collided. It was, in fact, beautiful and an acknowledgment to The Nothing. His hair adjusted itself into perfect curls that laid gently against his robes in contrast to everything else. He glanced at the reflection and made some minor adjustments himself, a braid, a slight lift in the bottom of the robe, a tuck here and there and then a satisfied nod.

In Aziraphale's being his heart pounded at each movement, at each change, at every smirk and his eyes that twinkled in the light of God. Raphael turned to him for approval and as he nodded his head, but couldn't speak. Raphael beamed an angelic smile that burned the image across everything that Aziraphale was. At that moment God knew there was nothing that would keep them apart, ages, wars, nothing they would find each other, and in that moment she knew Aziraphale would topple heaven to keep Raphael safe even at the cost of his own soul. God knew what was to come and the heartache that was going to follow, but said nothing.

"Umm, Raphael, if you are content. Let me explain what you are to me since you will be spending most of your time with me." God smiled as he turned excitedly so.

"You will create the universe my son, the star, the skies, your imagination is what will shape the universe, I need this of you so I can create what I will call Earth, my plans are endless and as old as time itself, but these things I charge you with need to be done. Then, in between when the Earth is done I will create a garden, Eden, and you will fill it. You will know more in time, but for now, use the gardens of heaven to create new plants the soil will mold to your hand as you see fit."

She glanced between her two oldest creations and smiled. God pulled them into her embrace and turned them to face all the other angels that now had awoken, some with wings of the purest whites, other with white and gold, the ones that stepped forward had wings of varying numbers, different sizes, and shapes. Each had a job and a choir, a specialty that only they could do and each had a part to play in her ineffable plans. A whirlwind of introductions to these that were different, Gabriel with eyes of a violet sunset, Michael with eyes of never-ending dawn, all had eyes of colors that none other held, nor would again. As they were finished, introduced and basked in the light of the lord, Raphael looked up and into the darkness and with a nod and a smile was gone as he flew into the darkness.

Aziraphale watched the darkness as he flew off, and then a moment later there was a light in the sky, he watched breathless as what would be known scattered and littered the darkness twinkling diamonds in the sky, but in the back of his mind his thoughts were more along the lines of "Beautiful, but not as beautiful as your eyes.." 

Aziraphale sighed in his own thought and God caught a pulse of longing. God quickly changed the topic and sent them all on their way to do the jobs in which they had, one angel still had not arrived, the one that would catapult the creation into the full-scale model, Samael, the Lightbringer had not come to her. As she looked out she saw him leaning, naked against a pole, his wings mere shimmers of light, beautiful but neither in this realm or the one she had created, he was keeping them captive in his own being. Sighing she knew that her creation would one day betray her, and she did a good job of making him want too. In away God hated herself for having to do this, as she loved all her creations and he would become the most hated above all but for her plan to continue, it was what it needed to be.

At that moment, a small angel baring the look of a female grabbed Gods' hand and stood near her. A smile crossed her face at the happy little one.

"Hello Agnes, and how are you today? Would you like to see my library?"

Agnes looked up with an understanding of knowledge and a memory of all she would see or hear. Long cascading brown waves tumbled about her, her eyes matching her hair in color, the grounding color, an earthly color, Agnes would be an angel of the earth, though when her time would come, she would not remember until the end and then as she remembered she would smile and return to her maker, open arms awaiting her. Her job was one of the most important, for without her all would come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying the story as it progresses, more and more will come to light and in the end maybe there's more!
> 
> Remember first story ever with chapters, comments are welcome!


	4. Persuasive Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is moving on, the world being created, but a few hiccups can make everything come faster than was anticipated.

Chapter 4

Persuasive Free Will

Aziraphale was on his training grounds, he had set it up to train the angels God would send him. He continued to change his celestial form into what he perceived as the right Principality. Trailing his fingers through the long curls on his head he frowned, this just wasn't going to cut it, he hated the way they moved when he fought, sometimes sticking across his eyes.

"Gotta go.." he said to himself.

Stalking across the grounds he grabbed one of his daggers from the marble bench, reaching up he laced his fingers through his hair and adjusted where he wanted it and sliced through the curls. Platinum curls fell to the ground disregarded as he shook out his head. Aziraphale felt lighter, cooler, and he smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. Shorter in the back and longer in the front, slightly disheveled. 

Spinning round he put the blade back, leaving the curls where they lay. Aziraphale stopped and glanced over his shoulder the golden runes catching his eyes as storms permanently decided to flow through them, always shifting always moving.

Raphael had come down from the stars after finishing making the Universe, as it was now called, he needed to speak with God about what she called "Day and Night". He landed with the gracefulness of all the angels combined, not a sound not a ripple of wind from his wings. Stopping in his tracks he happened to catch sight of a particular Principality that he would spy on from the stars as he trained angels on his grounds. He couldn't help himself, just everything about Aziraphale screamed at him to pay attention. Maybe that was because he was a bit scary, a bit taller than the other angels and far stronger than the rest, and when he spoke you felt compelled to obey him, well at least Raphael did.

Raphael breath hitched as he watched Zira, his private name in his head for him, stop his routine and frown deeply running his hands through his hair. Raphael’s eyes traveled down the length of his body which to his delight, he never wore the armor for training, nothing but loose pants, as they would be known, made of the lightest material. He sighed and then went on tiptoe to see where his Zira was going and much to his horror, watched as he sliced those curls off and adjusted his hair. He was disappointed until he saw him full on and the hair framed his face in a way that hitched his breath. Quickly he covered his mouth and hid behind the bush that he had grown there. Peeking just past the bush the ever quiet Raphael had pulled the interest of the Principality and he had turned. The light-catching his eyes and that look over his shoulder was too much for him, he tried to leave the area.

"Oh, my creator, maybe too perfect on that one, just dear.." he whispered to himself as he turned the corner.

Aziraphale being fully intrigued left the training grounds and let tendrils of his divine wrath leech from him out into the area, they couldn't have gone far. The tendrils stretched further, encircling the area, feeling for others..a smirk touched the corner of his mouth when suddenly a celestial light touched a tendril and quickly retreated. Aziraphale couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, his wings unfurled with a snap and propelled him up into the air where the tendrils followed just behind Raphael, he knew that grace far too well. Just as soon as his amusement placed that smile on his face, from the only being that could make him smile anymore there was a panic that angered his wrath. Wings made of feathers, wrath and edged blades sped forward to where Raphael had been grabbed and panicked.

Samael had seen Raphael before the other noticed and was now backing him into a wall. Aziraphale wrath flared as he slammed into the ground and turned Samael on his heel. Standing to his full height the Principality of God stepped forward and looked down at the Light Bringer. Raphael hugged the wall behind him as he skirted around Samael and running behind the Principality.

"Light Bringer, why are you here? Are you not supposed to be creating humans as God instructed you?"

As Aziraphale felt Raphael behind him, his wings slid to either side of him, shielding him from God's favorite son. Raphael leaned against the Principality, whose eyes widened suddenly and quickly adjusted his stance to protect. Samael who had changed the color of his robes and his eyes had flared a red and orange at him. Leaning back on his heel he grinned wickedly, while he licked his lower lip, looking the Principality over he nodded only to himself but held his hands up and walked past the two.

"It's not over Principality, you may heed her every word, but I for one and many others have questions that need answers. Do you ever wonder why you don't make up your own mind, why you are at her beck and call, with no choice? I wonder, Raphael, how well do you obey??" a dark chuckle left him.

Aziraphales wrath reached out and grabbed him slamming him back to the wall, pinning him there. Samael blinked for a moment, a knowing smirk played on his lips as the Principality stalked upon him, his face set in a, "I am done with your shit" look. He stood directly in front of the otherwise perfect Samael, he looked down at him, causing him to tilt his head up.

"You will leave him alone Light Bringer, you don't want to go down this path."

Samael shivered at the command but looked up and leaned in, and before anyone knew what was going on, Samael ran his tongue across Aziraphales' lower lip sucking it into his mouth before letting it go. Aziraphale blinked, he became heated in anger? Something else? There was no precedent, but his wings were not having it and snapped forward, blades tight and landed into the wall on either side of Samael’s face, Aziraphales hand roughly pushed him against the wall holding him still.

"Don't do that again Samael, just don't move." 

Aziraphale was beyond done with this toying, but Samael groaned indecently as he was manhandled by the Principality. Aziraphale frowned at the display, and backed up slightly, looking at the Light Bringer, something had changed in him, he didn't know what yet, but it had changed. Aziraphale looked back at Raphael whose jaw was hanging open at the display he just watched. Aziraphale was catching all sorts of tendrils, neither of which he knew or what to do with. From the back Jealousy, which it would be called later as this was the first of its kind, radiated off Raphael, and it was twisted with anger, Aziraphale couldn't tell which was more powerful, and from the front, Lust and Desire as they would be called later, and underneath that a burning anger, but the Want was far greater at the moment.

Feelings and tendrils wrapped around and fed the Principality as that was how he was built, to keep everything together, though these feelings were very well taking him apart at the seams. His once stormy eyes were now a Nebula of stars and colors, in the middle his pupils had blown wide and seemed to be drinking in all the light of heaven into a black pit. A pulse of Want came off of Samael hitting him dead on, his breath hitched, and as his breath hitched, Raphael’s longing twisted around him and pulled. Aziraphale looked over his shoulder at Raphael.

"Really?" turning back he looked at Samael in all his beauty, suddenly wanting to grab his head of blonde curls.

Samael was grinning like a Cheshire cat, he had snuck into Gods library and grabbed a book, it wasn't anything that would change her plans but one that gave him information on earthly pleasures and oh had he read that book, many times and now he knew what he was looking at and how to play it. In his head he wondered, *Can I tempt a Principality...thee Principality into siding with us, that would be an easy win, plus, he is made well.* Samael let his tongue trace his lips as he locked eyes with Aziraphale. Aziraphale watched that wicked tongue and the glisten it left behind on Samael’s lip. 

"Problem Principality, or are you just going to watch me? I can make it better...if you want. It's your will, and what you say I will do, you can be quite persuasive, My Principality." Samael all but purred.

Raphael had had it, his Principality, what the fuck? He started to step forward, but a wing snapped backstopping him, Aziraphales wrath finally recognized this as a threat, it wasn't what was intended as love for them. Something was wrong with it and he had to protect Raphael from it, he took in all the tendrils and then reached forward grabbing Samael by his hair and pulling him to him, a mere breath from his lips as he spoke, wrath pouring off him. Samael felt the burn as though he was being cleansed of what he didn't know, yet. Aziraphale glowed, surrounded and bathed in Divine Wrath, his voice dripped with Gods Will and the power he held started making the heavens tremble, whatever this threat was, it was not going to go unpunished and unnoticed.

"You will go make the humans, as you were told, you will never speak to Raphael again, and you are forbidden from speaking as you did just now. I will end you if you disobey again." His hand tightened in the curls and Samael couldn't help it as his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, Aziraphale didn't miss the sound nor the visual, but he didn't hate it either, he had to end it even though behind that Divine Wrath was a Divine Fire of Want, not for Samael, but for the one he was protecting. "Obey me Samael..don't push this, I would hate to punish you." Aziraphale's threat was real, but there was an underlying note in the way his voice said it that has Samael nodding in agreement and panting as he was released.

They turned to watch him leave, his eyes fell upon the one thing he actually always enjoyed being around, but now something snapped inside Aziraphale as he looked at him, something curled and paced inside him. Something more than smiling at his sight of him, something that made him want to grab him and fly while his lips touched Raphael’s. Aziraphale blinked and blushed, Raphael, didn't miss the blush that stopped high on Aziraphale's cheeks and down his neck, his eyes followed the blush up and down the bare chest of Aziraphale.

"A-Are you alright?" Aziraphale breathily asked, trying to hold back the curling need in him.

Raphael suddenly felt like he was being hunted by a rather intimidating being, his soul was singing, his heart pounding, but his grace was scrambling to keep the memories from coming back. Aziraphale's grace finally reached forward and touched Raphael’s, a silent promise of "Let them have this once", Raphael’s grace was reluctant but could not disobey Aziraphales and released only the feelings, not the memories and both graces rejoiced as Aziraphale reached forward grabbing his Raphael and flew. As they tumbled through the heavens and into the star fields Raphael remembered, his grace had lost and as his memory came back his mouth found Aziraphales and devoured him.

God watched on with Agnes and they both smiled. Looking down on her Light Bringer her heart grew heavy, she hated what she was going to let him do. Agnes held Gods's hand and placed it to her soft lips and placed a kiss upon it. Pulling her back to the soft cloud-like benches in the library where Agnes was too learn everything that was in the library.

"Agnes, how far along are we dear?" a smile crossed her lips.

God could see the calculations happening within the smaller angels head. She watched as her eyes crossed and then with wide eyes!

"I am halfway done God, there is much more, but why can't I look in that one book, and why is Samael acting like that?" her questions rolled out of her and God knew.

"So many questions my dear, do you not trust my plan, and what I am doing?" she smiled, willing her to continue, if this was going to happen, by free will, then let it.

"Oh no, god, really, just so much I have never seen or felt, or even read about yet."

"That's because Samael stole the book that explained what was going on, and what he only read about, those two found on their own and probably is going to be happening on that one cherished Nebula far from here." 

God laughed a laugh that sounded more like gentle wind chimes that graced the spires. God closed her eyes and calmed Samael, she didn't need any tarnished angels already and then touched her light on her two oldest creations, quickly leaving them be, yeah, they were fine. Secretly she did hope that the Principality wouldn't break the Universe though. As interesting as a conversation that would be and as to why it was broken, she just didn't have time to fix it, time was running out and there was only one free day left before all would change. 

"God, why can't I read that one book?" Agnes asked again.

God didn't answer but stood and lifted her angels head, kissing her lightly before walking to her room. Agnes followed.

What Agnes didn't realize was that kiss gave her free will, the outcome now was in her own hands and not the lords. Walking out to look over the Heavens, God opened her wings and flew above the spires, time stopped as her arms opened, her last gift before the downfall, Free Will. They all had it now, as did her humans that had just been finished. God knew her plan, she knew what was about to happen.

"Let them have this, this one night, and then comes the day, worlds lives and loves will be etched in the forever."

With that, the day and night were created, and free will born into her angels..what would happen that night of all-knowing, was up to them. One could only wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story should start really rolling now, the fall is eminent..


	5. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God granted free will and one night for the Heavens to be together as they saw fit.
> 
> A carry over piece to link the bonds with the fall.

Chapter 5  
One Night

https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5SlC2t2tVbYQFVejTAZEkG

Clouds and stars flew by in a blur as Raphael and Aziraphale were allowed to remember, Aziraphales grace released its grip on him and their souls sang together. The heavens were far below, they cried together in each other's arms, as all the memories of a thousand years past came flooding back to them, a thousand question were pushed away, arms entangled with each other holding tightly as to never let go, never again.

Aziraphales feet touched the edge of the nebula, he held Raphael in his arms not letting his feet touch anything but air. He kissed him gently, at first, then deeper, starved for the touch of his love, his kiss. Raphael ran his fingers through Aziraphale's hair, not caring that he had cut it, he remembered him, his hollowness gone. Stars sang at their creator, filling the universe with celestial music.

The kiss broke, Aziraphale slowly let Raphael’s feet touch the sparkling edge of the nebula. Locking eyes they felt as though time had stopped, stars sparkled like Raphael’s eyes taking the breath of his love away. Time stopped as a single hitch in their breath refused for this moment to end. Aziraphale gently took Raphael’s chin and tilted it up to meet the softest of kisses.

God dropped her book as everything came to a halt, time stopped and it wasn't her. Looking out of her spire, the heavens stopped, no one was moving. A bright light flashed across the skies and she looked up. Raphael’s nebula was sparkling, shining taking on a look of fire around the edges. Two points of light beamed, grace danced together, their essences intertwined. Snapping her fingers she bubbled the nebula and returned the Heavens to moving.

A glance out over the heaven made her heart sing and overflow with love. Her dear ones were with one another, a break she said to herself. Angels were pairing off into groups or more private groups, she could feel their bonds forming. 

Just past her spire and down below she could see Gabriel holding another angel, known as Bee, they looked enamored with each other, further along, Samael and Michael were in an interesting situation, Michael was against a wall. Blinking her eyes she turned and with a smirk closed the door.

"Let them play, for as they fall now with their grace, the fall will be here soon." her heart was heavy with the knowledge. Agnes could feel it and embraced God, looking up at her. "Are you alright my lord." looking down at that bright face she lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. "You will stay by my side no matter what, you will not fall Agnes, and there is no reason why you should not enjoy your night."

Agnes smiled and looked into her eyes. "There is nowhere else I want to be, this is my night. My choice as you said." The lord smiled and dipped down kissing her fully. "Your choice, my dear Agnes, then for the night I am yours, as I promised everyone else." Agnes keened under her words sliding her hands into those curls, pulling her to her mouth..

Michael and Samael had since left the area and found a waterfall that they played and splashed in, their wings touching and intertwining, a bond created with a golden thread passed between them, as lips touched. Gabriel was carrying his Bee into his room, her hands twisted into his hair as they kissed, a kick of his door closing it, another bond of golden thread attached the two, for eternity. 

Outside the angels played music and danced with each other, golden bonds were created and grown. Heaven was happy, and love overflowed from their grace. Souls rejoiced, hearts pounded in chests that didn't need them, gasp taken by beings that needed no air.

Aziraphale ran his hands over his Archangel, who trembled under his touch. His lips parted with a puff, as he watched Raphael’s tongue trace his lip. Placing his hand on the small of Raphael’s back, Aziraphale gently laid him on his back. He tilted his neck back, Aziraphale placed kisses at the base of his neck and worked his way up to his ear. "I love you, Raphael." His words sent chills through him.

Raphael sat up in front of him, "I love you too, Zira." slowly he dropped his robe off his shoulders, Aziraphale traced the lines of his shoulders, pulling him onto his lap. Raphael laced his fingers in Aziraphale's hair, pulling it to the left, as to gain entrance to his neck, he loved Zira's taste. Aziraphale ran his fingers over his bare back, gently scratching as he went.

The nebula flared with each shudder from its creator, a gasp, as shooting star was formed, a moan a cluster of stars danced across the universe with more sparkling diamonds in the night sky. Aziraphale wanted to be as close to his love, his hands wandered up to his legs finding his mound already soaking wet for him. He groaned, as Raphael’s breathing hitched and just stopped, Aziraphale needing him, laid him back and pulled off the rest of his robes, and kissed his legs, his thighs. 

Slowly, lovingly, his tongue parted his folds, licking and tasting his wetness. Aziraphale could never get enough of his taste, as his tongue danced over his clit Raphael arched off the nebula, his hands grasping at Aziraphale's hair, his arms. Aziraphale kept him up against his tongue, pleasing him, his sounds drove Aziraphale to distraction. Reaching down he pushed on his own hardness to relieve some of his own pressure. 

The louder and more desperate Raphael’s moans were, the more he needed to please him, he slowly slid his finger inside him, gracing him with his name being called, a second finger, his tongue continued to dance over him, and then he curled his fingers dragging them over his spot. Raphael saw nothing but galaxies, stars, suns, and nebulas as he came. Aziraphale continued to lap him up through each wave of his orgasm. Raphael giggled and pulled him up to kiss him.

"I need you, Raphael, please." his voice but a purring whisper in his ear. Raphael’s eyes closed as a bolt of lightning went through his spine. He snapped his fingers like he saw god do, and thought, no clothes and Aziraphale was as naked as he was, he held onto Aziraphale's hair pulling him back down and wrapping his legs around his waist. "Please my love." 

Aziraphale melted into his angel, Raphael’s hands were all over him, nails dragged down bare skin, and twisted into his hair. Aziraphale careful slid into his angel, feeling his walls squeeze around him, he went slow, they had all the time they wanted. Slowly he made love to his angel, bringing him to the edge over and over again. Raphael was a quivering mess of feathers and hair under his angel. "Please cum with me, I need to see your face, I need to watch you."

His words pushed him to distraction as he quickened his pace and pushed harder, Raphael moaned and gasped his name, pushing him over the edge, filling his angel with his grace, Raphael came as soon as he felt his warmth fill him. Both gasping they collapsed into each other, Aziraphales wings wrapping them in a cocoon of feathers. Together they stayed that way for what seemed to them forever.

God kissed Agnes as she fell into a deep sleep, walking out and with her arms open, her love flowed into the all the heavens and then there was Day and Night, as the Sun was born. She left her angels with free will, as she wanted some of this to happen on its own, there was no way around her angels would fall, but even if she wanted too some of her plans were etched in stone. They were her plans and they were ineffable to everyone but her.

Walking back inside she crawled back into bed pulling her Agnes into her, finally closing her eyes for the last time before everything changed and the world would become alive, she slept. As Gods eyes closed and she slept, so did all of the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more of a fluff and smut moment, but needed for the next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you're ready for the fall, it's gonna be a bumpy ride.


	6. Falling Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden is made and the Fall of the angels.
> 
> Songs
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi4joum_KreTLuvgHoFvouLF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some slightly graphic gore, violence and the fall of angels.
> 
> Hope you like it, more coming. I love comments and Kudo cookies!

Chapter 6  
Falling Garden

(Song 1)

Raphael woke first, still silently floating amongst the stars and the nebula that they rested on, his hand ran through the blonde shaggy unkempt curls of Aziraphale's head, he smiled to himself. He heard the voice of God call them all back to the spire. He sighed and tilted his head up from Aziraphales chest and looked at his love before waking him.

"Aziraphale, wake up, we need to go back, she calls us."

Aziraphale pulled him closer wrapping him in his wings and his arms. "Noooo." he grinned teasingly. Raphael leaned up on his chest and looked into his eyes. "You are so beautiful, angel, you truly are, but we have to go. Sooo, are you flying us back or am I going to have to do it?" Aziraphale sat up, with a sigh, "Oh, I will carry you always my love. Let's go."

They both snapped, Raphael's robe had changed, the colors were all shades of green that changed and slowly crawled down his robes, he looked to Aziraphale who just looked at him. "Beautiful." Raphael blushed, Aziraphales tunic and pants were sky blue, his pants a beige with a flow of light green shine, it was almost indiscernible, he smiled. "I hope this won't be a problem. Not really what she gave us but maybe it's her plan?" Aziraphale shrugged and pulled Raphael into his arms kissing him deeply, Raphael arms came up and around Aziraphale's neck as they took the flight back to the Spire.

God stood in front of her spire and looked out over her angels, all of them were present. The last to land were her two original creations and she smiled at them, Raphael all but blushed from his cheeks down and Aziraphale just held him, resting his chin on top of his head. Samael looked over at the two and frowned at Aziraphale, who smirked at him and pulled Raphael closer, who in turn leaned his head on Aziraphale's arm. His grin grew wider as he looked at Samael.

A crack of thunder had all of their heads looking forward to hearing the lord. "Today is the last day to complete everything. You know your jobs, help each other, get it done, tomorrow will be here before you know it."

"Samael, you need to finish the humans. Raphael, the garden on earth is yours, fill it, name it and return. Michael, Gabriel, make sure the angels are sent to help where all else is needed." God's eyes fell to Aziraphale was the happiest she had ever seen, her heart sank. "Aziraphale, you are to take and train all of them today, Michael and Gabriel will usher them in and out and then to their next job.." He nodded and hid part of his face in Raphael's hair breathing in deeply.

Samael looked at god and questioned. "God, what are these humans for?" God stiffened, it was the start but she answered. "The humans are my creation, they will not have wings, they will not be clothed, and you will love them more than me." All the angels shuffled a bit. not fully understanding, once again Samael. "God, why will they not have wings, why do we have to love them more than you? Why do we have to love them at all? Will they have no ability, what will they do, why must we..." God frowned and her voice boomed. "Enough Samael, this is my command, my will, you will do as I say."

Aziraphale straightened as he felt the tension grown within the ranks of angels and he looked to god, his arms protectively around Raphael. Seeing Aziraphale's reaction god put her hand up to him and shook her head. no. He tried to calm himself but the fury had already noticed the threat, as did he. Raphael turned in his angels arms and touched his face, grabbing his attention. "Let's get done what God wants and go back to the stars, angel." Aziraphale nodded.

(Song 2)

God continued. "I love you all my angels, now go and get this done, let the world begin." The angels all turned and looked to the oldest angels, Aziraphale and Raphael to direct them. "You know what to do, those for training check with Gabriel and Michael, everyone else, get your work done." Aziraphale's voice boomed, he kissed Raphael in front of them all and shot up towards the sky and headed to his training grounds.

Raphael stood there quite happy and went to leave, Samael grabbed his arm roughly. "Don't get too happy Raphael, I am sure with all these angels you're easily replaced." Raphael yanked his arm out just as Gabriel stepped forward to push Samael back. "I forgive you Samael, although I am not sure Aziraphale will. You were already warned, go do your job. Wanting something you will never have is not a good look." Raphael smirked and shot up and was gone in a blink to Earth.

Gabriel held back a chuckle, as he looked at Samael, "Not really looking like the Lightbringer today, are we? You know that since the first breath we all took, Aziraphale watched over Raphael and once God let us have last night till forever, you will never turn Raphael's head from Aziraphale, and let's be honest, you really want to challenge that particular Principality?" Gabriel escorted Samael to the humans where he started doing his work, begrudgingly, hating the humans he was making, thousands of questions.

Angels were assigned to help Samael and as they arrived he voiced his complaint, he challenged them to see, he challenged them to ask questions. He made his choices be known, he then challenged what God had said, but made his point valid, slowly while the humans were made, Samael was gathering an army, an army of questions, and of angels that were being trained to fight.

Raphael landed in the middle of a vast open area of nothing, God had told him how big and where and it was up to him to fill it. "Make it for the humans to live and survive, but leave the space in the middle open for my apple tree." Her only demands, which would be easy enough. Wings out he flew around an area marking it, a wall rose out of the ground made of stone, a walkway on the top, high enough where you would need wings to leave. 

The ground shimmered with the greens of his robes as celestial magics poured from him into the garden he was creating. Flowers of all shapes, colors and sizes started to sprout, trees filled with fruits, vegetables came from the ground, he held his hands up and bringing the land higher and filling it with waters that cascaded downwards, into a pit that filled making the most beautiful lake that would ever be seen. Petals started to float and as they did they turned into an insect to help the garden, fruit fell from trees, when they hit animal's appeared. 

Raphael stopped on the wall to look at his creation so far, he was happy, but it needed more. His thoughts went back to Aziraphale and his eyes, the most beautiful color, and he had an idea. Carefully in his hands he envisioned a flower, with the softest petals, with the smell of his love, a sweet and beautiful scent, it formed into a colorless rose, as he would call it, with a smile he changed its color to match Zira's eyes, the stem would be able to vine on anything, because it was strong, it would climb any height to achieve anything, and as a last touch, he added thorns to its branches. It was beautiful yet dangerous to the touch and could draw blood without a thought, but if you knew the flower, if you loved the rose you could touch it unharmed, and it would bloom for you. The inside of the stone walls slowly crawled and covered with the new creation, he sighed happily.

Aziraphale was on his sixth group of one hundred thousand angels, so many more to go, but they were at least fast learners. He trained them hard, and failure wasn't an option. It was the last day, they needed to all know how to care and protect the humans and each other. 

The other angels, and Archangels all watched him, on the grounds. Aziraphale was the biggest among them all, but he was also the most graceful as he moved, his divination seemingly loved him as it whipped and wrapped around him, bending to his will, acting as yet another weapon for him. His blade swung in an arc, that the others repeated, he bent down and sprung back, then he spring up his bladed wings catching him midair slicing through the air and landing in a silent moment of time. He smiled as he noticed he had quiet the audience.

"Do you not have more to do? If you are done than join the training." was all he said and continued to train, everyone noticed his glance towards the earth and the smile that quickly played upon the ever serious Principalities lips.

God and Agnes stayed in the tower. "Agnes, you are not to leave this Spire, you are not to watch what happens, and you are not to read that book. Understood?" Agnes nodded but didn't question anything, she was always true to the lord. "God, will you be here with me?" God shook her head, no. "I will be needed out there, ignore all Agnes, please." Agnes again nodded in reassurance to her lord. "These are my plans, and they must come to fruition, or else all this fails." Her head hung for a moment and then she was gone, outside she waited.

Raphael had finished his work in short order and quickly returned home and to the training grounds where he floated just above and watched his beloved angel. Aziraphale felt a tug in his very essence, his grace and soul shivered at the tug, he looked up and smiled. This distraction though caused him to not see the incoming blade from a trainee, the blade found purchase in his upper leg. 

(song 3)

"Dammit.." Aziraphale grunted out. Raphael dropped from the skies and had his arms around his angel, beckoning him to sit down. Aziraphale did without hesitation as he looked at Raphael, the pain left him, his divinity flowed over the entranced Aziraphale removing all pain from him. "Anything for you." was all Aziraphale could say. "Look at me angel." He did, Raphael pulled the blade from his leg, Aziraphale dropped his head on Raphael's shoulder feeling the blade slide out of his leg. Angels all looked on, the two had forgotten that there was anyone there, they saw nothing but each other.

Raphael dropped the blade, and placed his hands over the wound, closing his eyes, he let his grace wrap and flow through Aziraphale. Aziraphale's grace matched Raphael's grace, everything they were intertwined, his leg knitted itself shut. However, their grace, their souls, their hearts, everything they were, wrapped around them, as one, a light shown from them that even God went to the skies to see. As she watched her heart broke, she watched as their essences became one and an unbreakable golden and silver thread joined them. 

The nothing felt the pull of the beings and wrapped itself around them, they floated and rejoiced in it, feeling nothing but each others grace. In the nothing they were everything, all of their love and grace combined, made a new star, of reds, blues, yellows, and greens, it sparkled with a pure light of no color, just sheer shine, sheer love, it pulsed and danced. That star would become later known as the North Star, the star that leads you home.

Aziraphale stood pulling Raphael to him, his lips brushed across Raphael's and in that moment they were floating with the stars, all of their being stood on it's own, they were apart from the others, they were together alone. The light around them, curled and pulsed, before shining, brighter, and the threads of their connection sprung forward tying all they were together. The angels all just stood there, some entranced, some wanting that, some angry, some overjoyed, these were all emotions they had not yet had, but the one they witnessed was love. It ended as soon as it began, the two stood there and stared at each other.

Their bond was for eternity, their love created forever. At that moment Samael noticed and growled, there was nothing he could do to break that, He became enraged, it was too much.

(Song 4)

"GOD!" Came to a call from across the training grounds. All turned to look. Samael came forward with all the angels that sided with him. God floated down landing next to Aziraphale, who pushed Raphael behind him, his wings back and ready, edges shined under the light of God. 

"What is it Samael?" she waited, she knew and her heart broke.

"You will answer our questions, you will answer them now." a frown was etched into his perfect face. Michael looked on devastated. Michael turned to Gabriel who watched horrified that his Bee was just slightly behind Samael. Together Gabriel and Michael held hands, for comfort if nothing else.

God looked on and shook her head. "I will not, you do as I say, I created you, humans are also my creation. I do not answer to you, or anyone." Aziraphale lowered himself readying to attack if need be. "Then if you will not answer then we will take the Spire and find out ourselves, you cannot stop all of us God." Samael looked overly pleased with himself.

"Samael, you will no longer be Samael Lightbringer, you will be known from here out as Lucifer. Satan. I call out to all angels if you do not want to be part of Lucifer's plans leave now." Half a million angels fled the scene. 

With a growl Lucifer went to attack only to have Aziraphale's fury attached to his neck and he was being flown back into a wall. The two slammed into the marble a loud crack could be heard and Lucifer drew his sword swinging back at Aziraphale. The trembling started low and grew as Divine Fury and Gods Principality went into pure fury and battle-worn mode. Lucifer fled from Aziraphale but not before his blade slashed through Lucifer's shoulder and back. The blood flowed making Aziraphale fight harder, he had to protect heaven, god and his love. 

Raphael was stunned as suddenly the training grounds were flooded with angels fighting each other, an angels head rolled by his feet, his robes splattered with blood, he wept suddenly and looked to god, who smiled and kissed his head. "I am sorry Raphael, someday you will understand, but until then you will hate me. I love you and will never stop, but this is needed."

Aziraphale flew back, grabbing Raphael, setting him down away from the center of the field. Going back out he grabbed his flaming sword and in all his glory, shook the very foundations of heaven as he fought. Tears streamed from his eyes as he had to fight his own kind, brothers and sisters alike and when God felt he could take no more from the guilt that fed him, and the pain, her voice boomed above all else, all fighting stopped for that moment in time.

"Lucifer and your angels, you are cast out of heaven for all eternity, you will be hated, despised, you will live and suffer in a place of your own creation, from your own hatred, it, you are cast to the down below. Your angels will be known as demons, and there you will stay, burning. I cast you out NOW." she sobbed at her last words. 

Suddenly it was quiet, like before a storm, no sound could be heard until Lucifer fell. Angels stood and watched as the ground opened under them and they fell. Raphael ran for Aziraphale, he saw the bloodied wings and his pained face, he ran for him with his arms outstretched. Aziraphale saw him and turned to go to him, as Bee fell she grabbed onto Raphael who was pulsing with healing, the injuries' on her faded as he healed her. 

Raphael stopped as the ground grabbed him, tears streamed from his face. The screams of angels falling filled the air, along with the heart-wrenching cries of those that hadn't. Angels tried to grab their loved ones, their friends that were falling, but to no avail, they could do nothing. Aziraphale wings flew out and pushed him as fast as they could to grab Raphael, but then he saw it.

The ground shimmered, his feet were no longer visible, Aziraphale pushed faster. He was within arms reached when the ground opened and Raphael fell. Aziraphale screamed as he grabbed his hand, he had him, he wasn't going to let go, he would stand here for eternity. "Raphael, no, hold on, please, you can't leave me." Raphael held as tight as he could, tears and sobs were all he had left. "Aziraphale, my love, my Zira, my angel. Know I love you and never forget me." Aziraphale was not going to let go, Raphael knew it and released his hand, he couldn't chance his love falling. 

Screaming his wings shot out and he followed, his arms reaching for his love, to his horror he watched as Raphael's eyes changed, his wings started smoking, he started screaming and no matter how fast he flew, he couldn't reach him. God's hand reached out and pulled Aziraphale back, he pushed against it, he screamed, he fought. The last he saw was, his Raphael, up in flames, screaming his name.

Agnes heard the screams, and she looked, she saw what was happening, she saw Aziraphale and Raphael, she saw the book. Anger took over and she read the book, all of it. Instantly memorized, she fell, not to the down below, but to the floor, where she would sleep until she was needed. God felt it and thought to her.

"My Agnes, you will be known as a Witch, they will not see the angel you are, you will be feared and you will be hunted, your line forever more will be the guardian of that book." She sighed and turned to tend to her angels that survived the fall. The pain in all of them was beyond understanding, with her arms open, her loved flowed.

"Forget my angels, forget. Remember the fall, but not the attachment, not the pain. Forget my angels, all will be well." God looked as all their eyes glazed over as her words took hold. She looked at Aziraphale who was crumpled on the floor of his grounds, where his love fell. His pain was more than god could handle, her heart shattered, her soul screamed for him, her grace wept. The thread of binding was still attached to him. Raphael's pain was his own, his loss was beyond recognition. God pulled up her broken angel, her champion, her leader of armies, she had broken him. There was no life left in him as he looked at her.

"Please mother, please, cast me out, or let me die." he whimpered. His wings dragged on the ground, he had nothing left, he wanted to fall, he needed to be with his other half, he was hollow. 

"No, Aziraphale, I cannot do that." Aziraphale slumped and gave up, she could feel his grace, his soul dimming, she could feel his shattered heart. God placed her hand on his heart and touched his forehead with her own.

"I am so sorry my first, I am so very sorry for all of this/" with a whisper and a gentle kiss his eyes clouded over, he stilled. "Forget, you will always feel him, you will never hurt him, you will not remember any of this, other than you fought and bravely, you saved many. Forget, your bond is broken, but it can be mended, you'll know him somehow. Forget." she looked around, and snapped her fingers, all of her angels slept.

God went back to her spire and locked the door, closed the gates to heaven and wept. As she wept she placed one more curse on the fallen.

"You will remember what you did here today, you will remember what you lost, you will feel the pain of all of it. You will never be able to tell any angel that you see anything of what you remember, you will remember that you have been cast out from my love." God sobbed until she fell asleep, all divinity crushed and crying.


	7. Fire, Feathers and Brimstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels fall, Crawley lands in Hell, and Eden becomes a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First person Crawley, Forgetful Aziraphale
> 
> Songs
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6L1tq3XRz5VcdI2S4Ud6C5

Chapter 7  
Fire, Feathers, and Brimstone

(Song 1) _Oh my god, I'm falling. Help me, Aziraphale, god, why am I falling. The pain, my eyes, it burns, it burns._

~Screams in the darkness drowned out by my own screams~

_My wings, they don't work. So hot, please, please, make it stop. Let me die, let me die. I can't see, my stars, my love._

~Tormented screams, the smell of flesh, and burning feathers fill my nose~

_Wait what's that, I see light. Is that, oh god, no, I am going to burn. Maybe it will kill me, please let it kill me._

~I hear God's final curse, and sob in between my screams, my bond strains, my love is dying.~

_No, Aziraphale, please, no._

~My bond snaps, screaming, my grace screams as it weeps, my heart shatters, beyond all repair. I feel it, too much, I give up and let the flames take me. Then before I know it I splash down into a pit of burning Sulphur. ~

_Oh god, no, help me, get me out of here. I am burning, I am not dead, help me, someone, anyone_.

A hand reaches down into the pit her skin melting off and pulls me out, dragging me to the rocks around the edge. I open my cursed eyes and see Bee.

"Why, did you do this too me, why, I lost everything. Please kill me, please, kill me." I begged her and crawled towards her pleading. dropping my head to the ground as everything in me that wasn't broken, broke at that moment. "God why, please, I am begging you, please, I can't live, not like this. Kill me B..B...please." I looked up at her pitifully, there was no life in my eyes, only torment, and pain. "I don't want to remember, I didn't ask for this, I never wanted this, I want Mother back, I want Aziraphale back. Why did you do this?" I collapsed in front of her, slowly dragging myself up onto my knees. My soul crushed, my grace not moving, I sobbed.

Bee looks at me still sobbing her face burnt and blistered, flies trying to cover her wounds, she sobs.

"I am so sorry Ra..Ra.I can't say your name. Why?" she shakes her head and continues, the names being the least of their worries. "I can't kill you, I just can't. I was scared, you were there, I knew I could trust you, I didn't know, I was hurt, I was bleeding..I am so sorry. I deserve to be here, I ruined you." she dropped her head into her blistered hands.

_Why can't I say my name, where are we, what will happen to us, to me? I'm scared Aziraphale, hear me please, feel me, remember me, please._

We sat together, holding each other, afraid, scared, not knowing what to do. Until a kick into my back and a growl behind me made us jump and turn around standing quickly.  
There stood, Lucifer, looking rather pleased with himself, especially seeing me here.

"So, not so innocent hmmm, "Crawley"?" he grinned.

"Crawley"?" _I didn't know why he would call me that._

"Yes, you can turn into a snake, we all know that, so, since our celestial names are out the question, let's call you that." he nodded.

"Crawley, alright. What are we to do now, since you apparently are our King now?" _I thought it was an important question, that was before the grin that crossed his face._

"No protection for you down here, Crawley, where's your Principality now? Hmmmm, you should have accepted me, now, well I can play with you whenever I want, and oh trust me, it will be often."

_I want to run, how could this be my fate, how could more go wrong, why, god, why would you forsake me like this?_

"But, why, I can help, I can be useful! No one else here can get up top, I can, I can help, I will help, I promise. If I am broken you will never get out of here. Please let me help." _I begged I would plead if I had too. Just don't touch me ever._

Lucifer thought about that and nodded. "Not a bad idea there Crawley, I have forever to play with you, so let's send you up top, start some trouble, I expect reports, annnnnd if you're good, I will give you breaks from around here. I know you won't survive underground, and we can't have my future plaything, dead, now can we." he turned and walked away, pulling Bee with him.

(Song 2) _I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Thank you god for small miracles, I adjusted my now blackened robes, my wings were at least the same as before. I shimmered my body into a black light, scales crawled up and across my body, down my arms, my stomach, I felt my body pull on itself and contort into a coil. It felt good, it removed the pain, I quickly headed for a hole in the wall and disappeared from view, traveling up to the surface, it was hard going._

God looked down at her Agnes and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, she opened her eyes and looked at God. "I am sorry, so sorry," she said. God's tears fell upon her face like raindrops during a storm. God's hand brushed across her cheeks. "Stand Agnes, come to me, please." Agnes placed her feet on the ground and rushed into Gods' arms, holding her tightly the two sobbed in each other's arms, trying to comfort each other.

The battlefield that was Heaven held all the remaining angels, all of whom, just stood there looking at each other, not understanding the pain they felt, or the breaking in their hearts. Couples that once were, looked for the other, the ones that didn't find their mates just looked numb and confused. Gabriel and Michael just stood there holding hands, they were white-knuckled, afraid that if they let go, they might fall.

Aziraphale stood on the spot where his love, his life fell. It was still warm, Raphael's scent was still there, he could feel him. Somewhere below him a cry from his beloved he heard, he felt, and he dropped to his knees as his grace snapped. The final break of her words, her final break of her champion. He stood and silently walked back to his grounds, his wings dragging behind him, his head dropped, there was nothing left in him. The other angels watched him leave, they couldn't help the tears that fell for their protector.

Aziraphale walked by the bodies of angels he had discorporated, but forever, limbs from other battles, angels crying over brothers and sisters that were still bloody on the battlefield or dead altogether. He was numb, there was no feeling left, slowly he started to forget, slowly all the angels started to forget and an eerie silence fell on Heaven.

New eyes opened in Eden, new legs and feet worked to stand, new hands clasped together as they stood together looking out over Eden. Lush green grounds, flowers of all colors, fruits that shimmered in the sun. A waterfall that splashed and sung against the beating of water on rocks. Butterflies flew by, colors so many colors, Raphael had outdone himself. The woman who hadn't been named yet saw the blue roses on the wall and went to them, her hand touched the softest of petals, their smell beyond intoxicating, their thorns reaching out, she touched one and yelped as a single drop of blood, of human blood was spilled for the first time in all of the world.

_I had just come up from the ground and watched. I felt hate and jealousy as she touched my flower, my angel's memory for me. I sighed, I couldn't help it, I just was so confused, and in pain. Who knows how long we had been down below, or Hell, as it called now._

(Song 3)

I slithered on the ground and found God tree in the center, reaching towards the heavens, and I climbed it, needing the sun, I was so cold. The tree had a new scent that I could tell would draw the humans to it.

_Why would God want this tree to bring them to it, she said they can't eat from it, it would teach them good from evil. Then again why would that be bad? I know the difference, why shouldn't they. I wonder, well I do have to cause trouble, and I am a demon now. That doesn't seem to bad, does it, just take a bite and I am good, he'll leave me alone. I have to._

God came to Aziraphale in his training grounds, who was sweat covered, exhausted and beyond pissed. His fury could be felt before you even entered the training grounds.

"Aziraphale please come here," she asked quietly.

He turned with a glare that would have discorporated and an entire legion of angels but softened when he saw who it was. His anger wasn't towards her, he was forgetting. God owed him this, owed him what she was going to, and it was part of her plan.

"Yes God." he stalked over to her.

"I have a job for you and only you. Are you up for it?"

He paused, "A job, what here in Heaven? Of course!" God shook her head. "No Aziraphale, I am sending you to Earth, you are the only one I trust with this." he listened looking skeptical. "What is it?" he waited. "I need you to guard Eden and humans. You will be known as The Guardian of the Eastern Gate. Heaven needs time to repair and no one is going to do anything right now, they are afraid of falling." he nodded and turned to leave.

"Aziraphale, I am sorry, with all my heart, for everything." he stopped and looked at her. "For what my lord, you've done nothing, they chose to fall, I did what I had too." with that he turned and snapped his fingers changing into a white robe with gold embroidery. God's heart broke more, ~he's forgotten~ she thought to herself.

Aziraphale opened his wings and flew at breakneck speed to his new position on the eastern gate. As he landed, he looked out of Eden he hadn't been here since it was created and for the life of him he couldn't remember which angels did this, but it was beautiful. His grace tugged on his heart, he knew he knew who made Eden, but, why couldn't he remember. Instead of dwelling on it, he paced the entire walkway, and saw the humans, holding hands and walking towards the waterfall, he smiled as he could already sense the love of the two, something in him broke away, it was small but something caused his heart to thump.

_I was watching the humans from the treetop, and I felt a pull, I tried to ignore it but couldn't so reluctantly I lifted my head up and looked to my left and there, watching the humans was Aziraphale. I fell out of the tree, right out of it, the landing hurt, snake or not it hurt. Why was he here, was this a cruel joke that God was doing to me now, or something else._

My heart thumped, even broken it thumped. I hurt so bad, my grace tried to sing, I felt it pulling and reaching for Aziraphale but I remembered God's words, the fallen would be forgotten, so my angel wouldn't remember me.

(Song 4) _I can fix it though, she said I could, I will need to take care of the humans first and trouble, then I can talk with him. I hope he doesn't kill me though. I can hope, right, he wouldn't would he? I guess I will find out because I don't want to be here without him._

Lips touched, tongues tasted, hands roamed along with new bodies, new sounds filled the air. Aziraphale blushed and felt awkward watching this, but he couldn't take his eyes off it, something about it broke something else away from his grace as it tried to move within him. He was stuck just watching as Adam moved between her legs and she arched up crying out. Then he noticed a rather large snake climbing up a strange tree in the middle of this beautiful garden, it looked right at him and he felt the need to wave at it.

"What the fuck was that," he asked himself. "Pull your shit together." he shook his head and wandered back to the gate. The blue roses caught his attention and he touched them. "Wow these are beautiful, the same color as my eyes, I wonder if God made these" I was dumbfounded and internally shaking.

_He waved at me, he waved at me. God. Why did he wave at me, like you'd answer, but he waved? He's touching my roses, his roses. He likes them. I think I am going to die. I need to finish this so I can go talk to him. Right, time to make trouble._

I waited for the two to finish and smiled inside, remembering myself and Aziraphale together. Slithering over I got Eve's attention and used my persuasion, which I turned into temptation. "Eat the apple eve, it will give you knowledge of all, just a taste, a small bite is all you need, god won't even know. Trussssst meee. Eve, trusssst me." I cooed in her ear. Eve listened and took an apple she looked at it and then at me. "Trussssssst me, tassssste the apple, Eve, trusssssssst me" Eve bit into the apple and then woke Adam, who was in shock but she talked him into trying the apple.

_Well that worked out well, time to go find Aziraphale, My job here is done, where are you my love, I know you like the wall, oh wait, knowing you, you're guarding that one gate. Right. Of course, you would be._

(Song 5)

Aziraphale caught the ending of Adam taking a bite and rushed down, trying to explain what he was and that they had to leave, had to leave now. He broke open a spot in the wall with a snap of his fingers and handed Adam his sword. Telling him not to ask, but they had to go and not to let the sunset on them here. Quickly he flew back up to his post and nervously stood there watching them leave and wringing his hands together when suddenly a large iridescent black snake came up and transformed into a demon, it had wings, it had iridescent black wings.

~SNAP~ Something else broke in his grace, who started to move a little more freely, reaching for the demon next to him.

"Well, that went down like a lead balloon."

"Yes, sorry what?"

_I smiled inside as he spoke to me, he didn't smite me, that's a relief but why is he so nervous?_

"I said that went down like a lead balloon."

"Yes quite..umm" he waited.

_Oh my heart, oh god, well Satan..no, someone. He asked my name, don't smile, shit, I'm smiling, speak you dumb ass._

"Crawley." _shit, shit, shit, I'm smiling._

Aziraphale nodded, we continued to talk while we watched Adam and Eve leave the garden. Storm clouds started rolling in around us. Raindrops fell on us and suddenly a pure white wing with silver tips was over my head, shielding me from the rain, I cautiously took a few steps closer.

_Don't discorporate, don't discorporate, please. I can't look up, it's his wings, shit, I looked up. Okay, don't squirm, don't gasp, don't do anything, and there goes my hand, whyyyy, I am going to have to work on this, what am I doing, I am holding his hand, I am going to be smote._

Aziraphale was just as confused as to why he felt the absolute need to protect this demon and this storm was irritating him. It had the audacity to rain on Crawley, his brain was fried when he suddenly felt soft, very warm fingers lace with his, it felt as if they were meant to be there, without his permission his fingers closed around the demons and they stood there holding hands on the wall. he should have been smiting him, something, pretty sure holding hands was not the thing to be doing, but he didn't care at this moment. It was right.

_That's it, I am dead, I died from the fall, this is some weird version of Heaven and I am in it. Right, right? He's holding my hand back, not running away, does he remember, does he know me. Please mouth say nothing let me enjoy this, please._

"So, isn't holding my hand against the rules?"

_What the actual FUCK, mouth SHUT UP!!_

"Well, technically I guess it would be, but, to be honest, I am a tad bit, well, scared. I still feel lost from the fall, forgive me for bringing it up, I know it is still fresh, but I can't remember all of it and now I am here on Earth, I can't remember who made the garden, but I feel that I do, I have to watch the humans and well, that was awkward. Now they are gone, not sure what I am supposed to do next, and this, feels right?" he held up my hand in his own, shrugged and placed it back down.

_Oh, my poor angel. My love, I am so, so sorry._

"I see, well. I think that is as honest as it gets. Has she contacted you yet? Probably not, wish I could be there when you tell her you gave away your sword, but, if I was, she might very well smite me and I really don't want to go back down." I looked up at that beautiful wing, I let go of Aziraphale's hand and was rewarded with a disgruntled noise, I smiled, reaching up I placed my hands in the feathers and brought it down carefully, again this rewarded me with a gasp and a fully flustered Principality.

"You've had that up there for a while, let me see if I can help it out a little." Aziraphale looked skeptical but nodded. "Let me know if this hurts, this is all new to me as well." I ran my fingers through the feathers, savoring the touch, warmth poured from my fingertips into the bones, and where the wing met Aziraphale's back, feathers fluffed and ruffled under my touch, reaching for my hands to come back. "Feel better?"

_They knew, his wings remember my touch, they remember me. Don't cry, of all the, don't cry, dear go...oh whatever, just DO.NOT.CRY._

"Yes quite, thank you." he angelically smiled at me.

_He can't do that too me. Stop smiling like that, Please, can I just kiss him, would that bring his memory back, no better not, that might be too much, I did get to touch his wing though. Maybe a little kiss, wait am I leaning into to kiss him. Oh hell no. Back up, back up...that's right breath, breath._

"So, stationed on Earth are you, well, me too. I guess we'll be seeing each other out there then?" I smiled

"Yes, I guess, fighting each other?" he asked.

"Oh I hope not, I just tempt angel, nothing more."

"Angel, you called me angel? Why do I know that?" he looked forward.

"That's what you are angel and absolute Angel. I gotta go, lots to do, and lots to see." with that I flew off in a blur.

_Well, great, already calling him his name, I just can't help it, he's real and he's here, on Earth, with me, forever, unless of course he's called back. Make note, he can't get called back, I won't let it happen. He is mine, and I will get him back._


	8. Flood of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Eden, the start of traveling thru the times and history. Memories start to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crawl towards the end starts here. Fluffy Smut plot furthering.

Chapter 8

The Flood of Hope

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6Cb3McLB4g5_yKfXBroDE4

I watched him leave, more confused than when I first arrived here in Eden. Adam and Eve now gone, a hole in a wall I made, my sword gone and me, God's Principality, protecting a demon? What is happening to me. The fall took more of me than I thought. 

I looked at my hand and felt the warmth that filled me. Crawley's hand was so warm in mine. It felt right, it fits like the hilt of my sword fit in my hand.

~his breath hitched~ he didn't really care, he just didn't understand why. He looked to his left and saw the roses again, he carefully picked one and blessed it into never dying, he didn't know why he just needed that single perfect rose.

I can't let anyone know of this, what would happen to me? Would I fall, I can't fall.

Aziraphale almost started panicking at the thought, his breath came faster and quicker than was needed for his corporeal body, in fact, he didn't need air at all, but the panic was real enough. His grace wept, and he didn't know why.

Well, need to fix that hole, and quickly, I need to leave as well and follow them. What am I going to do about my sword, maybe God won't notice.

Aziraphale went and fixed the hole in the wall, just when he was about to leave God shone her light on him, asking him, he lied horribly, to which God took her light off him and laughed for the first time in her spire.

\------------------------->>>>>time passes

Mesopotamia 3004 BC

Aziraphale stood there wringing his hands, these years on Earth were grating him the wrong way, he was slightly panicked about everything these days. He kept looking to the skies, putting his hand out to feel for something.

"Hello Aziraphale!"

"Oh, hello."

"So what's all this about then?" I waved towards the animals and the ark.

"God's a bit tetchy, big flood." he looked very uncomfortably nervous as he wrung his hands.

"God's going to drown everyone? Not the kids!" Aziraphale nodded, Crawley was gobsmacked.

Still Crawley couldn't help but look at that angel and hope for something, a hint of anything, Crawley's hand reached for Aziraphale, but the rain started, and they needed to flee as well.

\-------------------------->>>>time passes

Golgotha 33 AD

Aziraphale followed Jesus as he carried the cross to his final place of crucifixion, wanting to heal him, take away his pain, but being reminded by Jesus and God herself not to interfere. This went against everything he was made for. He stood there, barely contained.

Crawley came up next to him, "Aziraphale, coming to gloat?"..|Me, gloat, no!" he seemed offended, deeply, I hurt him and what he was, of course, he wouldn't be here gloating, that would be against what he was.

"My name, I changed it, Crawley was too squirm at your feetish."

"Well you were a snake, so what is it Asmodeus"

"Crowley"

Aziraphale seemed to hum in approval.

Crowley looked at his face and could see the final pain in his face as Jesus passed on to his mother. Aziraphale went to reach forward and I stopped him. "Let's take us away from here Angel, there is nothing left here. You don't need to be here for this." Gently Crowley turned Aziraphale away from the site and the two walked away together, Crowley snapped up a jug of wine, sharing it as they walked together. They found an overhang that looked out over the desert, together they sat and talked.

"Crowley, why are you here?" he looked at Crowley who was sitting closer than need be, his excuse was easier to get the alcohol, Aziraphale really couldn't argue, nor did he want him any further.

"I showed him all the kingdoms of the world, but I am sure there will be some twist that I was trying to tempt him, I really wasn't. He was just very bright and a pleasant sort." Crowley tipped the jug back realizing that it was empty. He was going to place it down when he caught a longing glance from Aziraphale from his mouth to his neck and back to his mouth, a shiver and then he looked forward again.

Quickly Crowley snapped another jug of alcohol onto his lap. Going to have a drink and pass it to Aziraphale, he was right there, his leg was touching Aziraphale leg and a very drunk angel was looking at him like he was a feast. Crowley cleared his throat and turned to look dead at Aziraphale.

"You alr----" he was cut off by Aziraphale..."You 'ave the moosstt beautiful eyes, do you know that?" he asked, he was serious. Crowley almost laughed, he knew that inside Aziraphale's Grace and Soul were fighting but his mouth had taken over, so now was the time to ask things. "I did not, please tell me more, angel." he nodded. "I love when you call me angel, it was like before, you remember before, the stars, why don't we visit the stars anymore?" Crowley almost discorporated and then fell through the world.

"Angel? What do you remember?" Aziraphale shrugged and grabbed him by the back of his head pulling him in..."This." he kissed Crowley like he had been starved from him for thousands of years. They stayed that way for hours, until they fell asleep together, Aziraphales wings around them both, it was the first time since the fall that Crowley had no nightmares. When they woke, Aziraphale looked confused and achy, his wings had been on a rock all night, Crowley helped adjust that, neither said anything, just agreed to meet again.

\--------------->>>>>>>>>time travels on

Rome 41 AD

I had just finished all my temptings for the year and got commendation, ahh vacation for the rest of the month, nice. I felt Aziraphale here somewhere, so I stopped at the tavern to get a drink, it's been eight years since that night and still, my heart ached. I needed more of him, I needed him back, always. I heard his "fancy" and couldn't help but grin when he tried to "tempt" me to oysters. Now I have eaten some weird things, that was just snot on a shell.

I followed him, he was happier than the last time and apparently found something enjoyable in food, I watched him eat the first oyster and almost came.

"Aziraphale, do not eat that, dear go, someone. DO you know what you look like?"

Aziraphale shook his head no, so I showed him. I grinned at his shocked expression. "Yeah, understand now" he nodded but didn't move. I leaned over the table to him and whispered, "What's wrong?" he glanced down, so did I and was so glad I came for lunch today, although my body could stop registering everything we had ever done together from the beginning of time, or neither of us were leaving.

"I have a room, for the rest of the week, outside of town, little tavern, shall we?" he nodded, I threw up glamour and snapped us to the room, he seemed to breathe relieved not to be in the restaurant anymore. "So oysters, aphrodisiacs there Angel, did you not know?" he shook his head but looked concerned. "What's going on?"

Aziraphale straightened himself out and walked to the window looking out across the room from me. "You ever think about the last time we met? I mean what happened?"

"Of course, more than I should if you want honesty. ``why?"

"I can't stop thinking about it. I mean why did it happen, I didn't fall, nothing happened, is it okay then? he looked at me, I was not about to tell him to stop, but I couldn't let him fall either. "I don't have answers, no one asked me either, or said anything, maybe it isn't something they worry about, I would think we shouldn't talk about it outside of a room though, maybe keep it in rooms when we meet?" I hadn't meant to make it sound like an offer but he sure as hell took it as one before I knew it, I was being hiked up a wall, his hands sliding my legs around his waist, his mouth on mine showing no sign of slowing down or stopping. I was not going to stop this, we weren't drinking, this was real for whatever reason, he wanted me.

His teeth scraped my neck, letting his tongue travel to my collarbone, his hands on my waist helping me move against him, he groaned, which took my breath away. "Zira" I didn't mean for it to sound so full of adoration and love but it did, that seemed to urge him on more. He spun me off the wall and onto the bed, which when we landed our clothes were gone, there was going to be no talking this over, this was going to happen. My soul and graced rejoiced, my heart started beating again, I felt hope, I let myself feel this, I let him feel my grace, I could feel it reaching for his, and then, they touched, he stopped and looked into my eyes as our grace intertwined, it pulled a groan out of him, there was no going back now.

God and Agnes saw the disturbance but not what it was as a heavily fueled pulse of love ripped through the heavens, and a nebula far away reignited. God picked up Agnes and spun her, kissing her deeply not caring who saw. "Finally, their grace knows, they found each other, where it goes from here, I have no idea." Agnes breathless reached up and pulled God back down to her with a giggle, God actually grinned. "I think celebrating would be okay!"

Crowley had efforted a male because of Rome and the bathhouses, he didn't feel like being discorporated because of parts, Aziraphale didn't seem to care, he miracled lube and slowly slid his fingers inside me, I saw stars and nebulas, his fingers kept sliding over my prostate, I was a panting mess, there was no time for anything else, this was desperation and we couldn't get close to each other fast enough, he slid his fingers out and I was not ready but didn't care I dug my heels in and pulled him inside me, letting out a shriek, he tried to check on me, but I finished pulling him inside me.

"Please Aziraphale, please." I moaned and begged him.

Something snapped in him, he was remembering and the more he remembered the more desperate this became. His thrusts were staggered on purpose, drawing out my begs, my pleads, his name, over and over again. His body remembered how to play mine, for as long as he wanted. He slid into me over and over again, his mouth closed over mine when I started to beg him to push harder.

He wouldn't let me cum and I needed too but I didn't want it to end either, I finally twisted my hips in such a way that it almost pushed him over the edge he looked at me, and flipped me onto my hands and knees, taking me from behind, his nails dug into my hips, I hoped they would bruise, he felt so good inside me, I squeezed and he moaned, I pushed back against him, harder and faster, meeting every thrust till he was almost there, he leaned over me and bit into my shoulder, his hand wrapped around my cock, my legs almost gave out, he didn't stop, "Cum for me, only me." I did. I called out his name, with reverence. He filled me with His divinity, it burned, but I didn't care, it wasn't going to kill me, just let me remember this for a long time.

We collapsed on the bed together, he breathed me in, and rolled off to the side, holding his arm out for me to curl into.

"I remember things, this is right, you are right, why can't I see why? Why do I need this? Why does everything in me rejoice when I touch you?" he looked at me, I was waiting for him to run but he didn't he pulled me closer and let a wing out draping it protectively over me.

"I want to tell you, but I can't, it was part of our curse, we can never tell you or any angel anything. I am sorry. Maybe I should go." I went to leave and he grabbed my arm.

"No, don't leave me, not now. Please." something in his voice was desperation and fear.

I nodded at him and curled back up under his wing and against his chest. For now, all was right, what would happen when he realized who I was.


	9. Sacrifice is Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Crowley thinks things are looking better and maybe being remembered, a notice from Hell and Lucifer come into play.
> 
> The two travel through time together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints at Rape and Non Con, it does fade to Black, as even I didn't want to write that.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi49ABAlH44lFlYxskauAzCm

Chapter 9  
Sacrifice is Better

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi49ABAlH44lFlYxskauAzCm

I woke under the protection of one very heavy wing, and curled closer to where the warmth was coming from, I inhaled deeply. I just couldn't help the sigh that left my body, I was home, I was with him, I remembered him from the very beginning, opening my eyes for the first time and seeing those eyes looking at me, that smile, his touch. He had wanted me, right, I wasn't tempting anything, I didn't even say anything. What if it wasn't that at all. stop Crowley, stop thinking like that, he's remembering. Please Go--, fuck, please let him be remembering.

I carefully ran my fingers moving his hair off his face, wow he was still just as beautiful as I remember, even better this close. Well in reality, even more so when, shit am I blushing again, for fucks sake. This is pathetic. I am a demon after all, sighing, blushing, what the hell is happening. I need to pull my shit together.

Carefully sliding out from under that wing I noticed a scroll on the ground of the room. I instantly panicked, and looked around the room. Walking over to it and looking down on it, I could see I had every right to panic, it was from my lot...Fuck. I picked it up opened it and read it. I could feel my stomach turn, my head hurt, and I really started to panic. I was on vacation, how, but what.

I placed the scroll on top of his armor, I could only hope he would find it, and it would still be there. I am so sorry for this Angel. I pulled my daggers, and looked at them and then him, I knew if I cut him with these it was going to end badly. It didn't say I had to use them, I put them away and grabbed his. Holding my breath, I jumped on him straddling him to the bed with them raised, praying to a God that would never hear me.

_"Aziraphale wake the fuck up! Do something..please..."_ I sobbed, his eyes flew open right as I was coming down on either side of his head. I hit the bed and missed him entirely. He didn't miss me. Thank someone, he didn't miss me. I didn't know he had a blade under the mattress and he had grabbed it, and sliced before kicking me fully off and against the wall. My hand grabbed at divine wound that was pumping my blood out, I looked at him, his eyes widened as he took in what happened, and then at the colors of my blood, gold and black blood swirled together.

_"I'm sorry Angel, I missed you, I missed..you, I didn't hit you."_ I snapped and disappeared, I thought to the coast, I thought I would die, actually finally die, but no, Hell had other plans and I snapped ending up on the floor in a torture chamber. My torture chamber. Someone help me. Not this again. Please anything but this.

Aziraphale stood slowly from the bed, furling his wings back into place, completely confused. He walked to the blood on the floor and touched it. **"How, what are you?"** He looked at the feathers that had fallen from Crowley's back when he hit the wall and kept the biggest one, walking to his armor. He went to grab his armor and saw the scroll, he poked it with the feather and it unrolled. The words seemed to float on the page, with flames holding them there underneath it all. Better to be safe then sorry he used the feather to move the scroll to read it better.

~Demon Crowley,  
We know you were seen with the Principality Aziraphale.  
We expected you to use hellfire on him, not your wiles and  
not the past you both have. Kill him, or you will be placed  
back into your torture chamber for a few years.

Lucifer will see to your torture this time, he says been long  
enough of waiting plaything.  
~Beelzebub, Dagon

He grabbed the scroll and it went up in flames, Aziraphale staggered back to the bed and bumped into it sitting. His eyes looked around the room, trying to piece together what just happened. He shook his head and remembered words, what did he say, what did Crowley say, _"Aziraphale wake the fuck up! Do something..please..."_ He trembled as anger grew within him, he looked back at the blood on the floor and then to the bed where he had been laying down, the blades still stuck in the mattress. Carefully pulling them out, the realization hit him, Crowley had used Aziraphale's own daggers, they wouldn't have done anything to him. Crowley didn't use his hell blades...as anger and fury grew, Aziraphale realized, Crowley sacrificed himself to whatever was waiting for him in hell, and took a blade from Aziraphale, to save him.

Lucifer strolled into the torture room, Crowley lay bleeding out on the floor, gold and black blood puddled around him. He sniffed the air and groaned,_ "Oh Raphael, really, I can smell him on you, just couldn't say no, could you. Not that I blame you, I mean really who would want to say no to him. Certainly not me."_ His tongue ran across Crowley's face, making a disgusted noise at Lucifer. _"Oh come now, you think, I care about how I get to taste a him, and you, it's better than anything, I get everything in one. Plus all that golden blood you have, but keeping you from discorporating is the current challenge, still can fuck you while you bleed."_ Crowley's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider if they tried.

_"No. You can't, please, I was tempting him, I was doing my job! Aren't I supposed to make him fall?"_ Raphael's eyes dipped to the floor as the pain of that thought betrayed him. _"Oh little demon, you might be one of the first two created but you really are a piss poor demon, you can't even lie to save yourself, but you will sacrifice yourself for him."_ Lucifer felt something for a moment, just a moment._ "Tell you what. I can be nice, if I want too, I know you had a rough day so far and you're injured, by a divine blade." Lucifer grinned wickedly. "Some advice, don't move to much when I fuck you, promise I'll go slow."_ Raphael simply sobbed and tried to back away.

\------------------------------------------------------>>>>  
Kingdom of West Essex - 537 A.D.

Cautiously I avoided Aziraphale for a long time, once I was let go, once I could move again. I had been causing issues again for about a hundred or so years, before that, I was healing, I slept a lot and didn't leave my snake form, for a few hundred years, can't really do much to a sna..,,,well I don't want to remember that. I was leading the rebels against King Arthur and became The Black Knight, ohhhh very scary. Humans need better imaginative names for things, the can hurt each other better than I ever could, but naming is lacking.

_"Sir! There was a message sent from one of King Arthurs men, Round Table, Sir Aziraphale wanting to talk to you."_ I coughed on my ale, almost fell off my stool.

"_When did THAT show up? When?"_ I looked at him, waiting. _"A day or so ago sir, we found it on a fallen soldier, and well, he's outside..umm, now?"_ I did fall of my stool. _"Oh for fucks sake man."_ I quickly stood and adjusted my armor, and quickly brought down the front of my helmet, panic setting in. Fully. I could hear him, my heart thumped in joy as the rest of me, died a little, my grace and soul shook in fear.

**"Oh hi, yes, I am here to talk with the Black Knight?"** I knew they were bringing him closer to an ambush, one that wasn't going to happen, of course. I walked out and figured, I would have a little fun with it since he didn't know it was me, I had really kept a low profile on who was in the armor.

_"You have sought me out...bleh bleh....now death"_ I grinned under my helmet as I watched him cock an eyebrow in question.

**"Is that YOU under there Crawley?"**

_"Crowley"_ I flipped up my helmet rather annoyed, I mean is he doing this on purpose at this point, not like he didn't say my name more than he has ever said Gods name that night. Dammit, I couldn't help the grin or the thought.

Aziraphale's eyes looked me up and down slowly, something in them was searching for something but he said nothing and just as quickly as concern was there it was gone and irritation set in. That was more like it, the ever impatient Principality that I so loved, and could never tell or ever get close to again. Hell didn't know it was him here, they just knew an angel was here and I should discorporate them, not bloody likely.

**"What are you getting at?"** he looked more annoyed, I could feel wrath dripping off him. I stepped back just a step and looked around waving off the others.

_"He's fine guys, I know him, he's alright. I am spreading foment."_

**"What is that a porridge?"** Leave it to him to think of food.

_"No, despair, you know."_

**"Well, I meant to be fomenting peace."**

_"So we're both working very hard in damp places to cancel each other out?"_ I waited as I watched it dawn on him that I was right.

Of course my ideas about working together just pissed him off more, when did he get so fussy, I watched him storm off and I was able to breath again. I could feel the battle warming up and since my men were ready and good to go, I snapped to the highest levels of the castle and watched from a steeple top.

The battle of King Arthur raged on, Aziraphale had been fighting as a human for some time now, but that didn't keep his Divine Wrath under control or in check. This time though he had too, or else he might discorporate or kill a certain demon, me, that was now known to him as The Black Knight. ~Ohhh scary~ he thought to himself. Aziraphale spun, slamming his blade behind him and into another knight. The round table was winning, but King Arthur insisted on fighting and Aziraphale was told not to intervene should he fall, it was part of her plan, but he was given free reign to do all he could to wipe out the evil.

I was grinning like a fool on top of the castle, looking down, I knew my angel couldn't resist a battle, it was what he had been built for, but to actually get to watch him in full Principality mode was something entirely different. Just as that thought crossed my mind I saw a blade come down and catch my angel in his shoulder, deeply. Just as I was about to enter the field, a glow only angels and demons could see brighter than the stars pulsed off of my angel.

_"Huh, well then, nevermind Principality Aziraphale, they now have Pissed Off Principality Aziraphale...no need for me to be involved! Good luck little humans.."_

I laughed as I watched, and then my jaw dropped as down below Aziraphale's form changed, I caught the change because I remembered it all too clearly, and in every way it could be from Heaven. Aziraphale's corporeal form was just that, an earthly form for humans to see, his actual celestial form, from heaven, taller, all muscle was wreaking havoc down below. I could feel the tendrils of Divine Wrath from Aziraphale hit the castle, reaching, looking, searching, as I watched I could see the tendrils coming from him, whipping around him. I remembered watching that on his training grounds, I remember the way his wrath loved him, I remembered the way he loved me and in my hand, I brought forth his heavenly curls he had cut off. The one thing that didn't burn up when I fell. I snapped them back away as I looked back down.

Aziraphale's blade sliced through the humans like butter, a heavy thud, a sound of bone-crunching and breaking under his weight and blade. The spray of blood as the bodies Aziraphale was cutting through covered his silver armor in blood. I strange coloring to see on my angel.

I watched as a large knight, ran towards Aziraphale only too see my angel, duck, roll and spin around. Slamming his blade into the ground, Aziraphale grabbed the opposing knight by the wrists and spun him around, slamming him fully to his knees. I could not help the hitch in my breath or the fact that I was cheering inside to finish the knight off that had tried to attack my angel and before that thought was done, Aziraphale had grabbed his sword, the knights sword and sliced his head clean off, now he had two blades and was using them as easily as a one-handed sword, this battle would be over soon.

Aziraphale was faster than any human could ever be, he was wiping out the opposing knights. He was an unstoppable force, and I decided it was safe for me to leave. I had no intention of hurting my angel and if I wasn't there for the end, Hell couldn't blame me for anything. The misjudged the strength of the angel on King Arthurs side, me I was only a temptation demon. I quit the field before the battle was over, I had already done my part, it was up to the humans.

The battle ended, in an odd way, Aziraphales knight’s won, but the King wouldn't stay out of battle and a lucky blow ended his life. A disappointing ending, but still a win, heaven was pleased, hell was pleased and I was told to go and enjoy a few days too myself. The next assignment would show up.

**"I am not riding that."** Aziraphale said out loud as he eyed the horse. **"I'll walk"**

Finding an Inn far enough away from any further fighting that day he decided to retire, secretly he hoped they would have some books, he really found he loved reading and had already been collecting books and first editions for years now, even scrolls had been saved by him. The Innkeeper beamed at him as he asked for a room and a bottle of red wine, handing him his items he smiled and quietly blessed her and her line and retired to his room.

Dropping his bloodied armor in the corner, he plopped on the bed, in his travel clothes, he growled lightly to himself as he irritated a wound along his back. He had all but forgotten that he had been hit rather well in the shoulder with a blade. Standing he looked in the mirror and saw a few other injuries he was unaware of.

**"...well, damn."** reaching back he found he was bleeding. He didn't want to miracle it away because then there would be paperwork and a call back to heaven, he really didn't want to bother.

Conveniently from the open window a certain demon, me, decided to relax there, not having seen the blood just yet. Turning his head and his back, he winced and reached to the wound he couldn't see. My normal swagger stalled for a moment as I noticed my angels hand was now covered in blood.

_"Oi, wha' did you do? 'ere let me help."_

Aziraphale had known him long enough now to chance trust with him. Plus without saying a word about it, he didn't forget what he read, or what he knew happened to his friend. He turned back around, his shirt covering the wound and simply turning red at this point. With a frustrated sigh, I snapped my fingers and the shirt poofed.

**"Hey, you could have warned me. I could have hit you by accident."** he frowned looking forward.

_"With wha' blood?"_ grinning I looked at the wound and it was then that I realized Aziraphale still had Divine Wrath lapping off him and reaching for me.

_"Izz tha' going to be a problem, there, angel?"_

**"No, isn't fury, not mad, just likes to be there, hasn't been out in awhile."** he laughed lightly.

  
_"If you say so, angel."_

I gingerly touched the tendrils that coiled around my angel, there was no pain. The tendrils did however supply me with the much needed information as to where my angel was in pain. I was more than happy to sit behind my angel and have full reign to touch his bare back, the wound was on his upper shoulder, touching just slightly to the front, a shine caught my eye, and I grimaced.

_"Aziraphale, there is metal in it, going to have to pull it out, just a warning."_

Aziraphale nodded and hung his head so I could get to the wound better. Nimble fingers traced the wound, I let out just a small amount of healing start as I plucked the offending metal from my angel's shoulders. I may have pushed my luck just a bit as I gently traced the wound again, letting more healing caress it. I noticed the current of the tendrils brightened at each touch and now the dancing tendrils of "wrath" were curling around my fingers pulling me to touch Aziraphale's back.

My fingers traced a line from the top of Aziraphale's spine down to the top of his pants. I waited, holding my breath I didn't need, trying to hold back my own panic, and got a shiver from my angel, I chanced my hands again, and slid them over his shoulders, and down his back, letting my healing from before gently danced off him, maybe he would remember. What I didn't expect was when my angel leaned into my touch. What he did notice was that "Wrath" had turned into something entirely else, not sinful, not lust, but need and want, all bunched together.

I didn't notice when his hand reached up and took mine in it, pulling me into his lap and holding me against him. I stiffened, as panic set in on me, I couldn't help it, I wanted to let it go. I couldn't. I know he could feel it, he looked into my eyes as his hand turned my chin to look at him, he could see it. He let go of me and let me just sit there, my breathing had completely stopped.

_"I am so sorry Angel, Aziraphale, I, I....please."_ I sobbed and snapped. I was gone. I watched him from afar for a long time, I couldn't get close to him without having a complete breakdown, panic, and it was too much for my corporeal for to take. I had gotten cornered once by him, without him realizing it was me and I discorporated an Inn. It took weeks to get my body back and explain how I was thwarted, I blamed Hastur as he was in the area and said no other angels were there, let alone a Principality. So I got off pretty easily.

I don't know what happened to him after that, it was years later that I saw him again, in passing and we had lunch, just lunch, talking. I brought up the working together to get things done and surprisingly he was agreeable to it. Things got better after that. I started to not panic every time I saw him and hell left me alone to do my thing on Earth.  
\------------------------------------------->>>>  
Globe Theatre - 1601

I received a message to meet Aziraphale at the theatre, now I like the theatre as much as the next, but it has to be funny and with Aziraphale calling the shots this time, it could be fucking anything. So of course, I went. Walking in, it was empty, ~Oh for fucks sake Angel~ There he was in all his glory, ~What the hell is he wearing~, couldn't help but shake my head.

_"Eating grapes I see and where are the crowds Angel?"_ I looked at him, the bastard blushed. Godammit. _"I thought you said there would be crowds, we'd blend in! Where is everyone."_

**"There was supposed to be.**" he looked at the ground, I knew it. _"Oh it's one of thoossseeee."_ I growled under my breath, and notice his breath hitch at the growl. Sorry couldn't help the grin, oh and here comes Shakespeare. I pointed him out to Aziraphale who was giddy, I hate that.

I stood there and listened, watched my angel, and then realized they asked Aziraphale a question about me being his friend. He denied it. _~That's not what you said before!~_ **"I don't know him.."** _~Really angel, I can tell them what you taste like..~_ After the third denial attempt and me not being able to keep a straight face I rescued him, of course I did.

_"I say get on with the play."_

Aziraphale looked relieved and I figured now was as good a time as any to use the "Arrangement", plus it was free blush. Of course it was, I won the coin toss, Aziraphale was off on a horse, and then it happened. He heard Shakespeare mention a miracle about fucking Hamlet, and the bastard looked at me with those, with those eyes, and then whether he meant it or not, those eyes went from mine, to my mouth, lingered for a moment and back to my eyes as that pink little tongue licked his lower lip.

_"Alright, fine that's one on me."_  
**"Really"**  
_"Yes, fine."_ Bastard....  
\--------------------------------------------->>>Paris encroaching


	10. Agnes the First Earth Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Agnes Nutter on Earth and God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Agnes, her story on Earth, where her descendant came from  
Gods intervention, the book and the end

Chapter 10  
Agnes the First Earth Angel

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7I7gm6q5sp77ua9pq3wszZ

Somewhere in England - 1601

God touched Agnes's arm turning her and looking deeply into her molten brown eyes, saying her final goodbye. Agnes's eyes widened at the unexpected goodbye, but before she could even utter a sound a light kiss brushed her lips and she fell into a deep sleep. God looked at her as she laid her down onto the bed that they had shared for an eternity, a single tear she shed, landing on Agnes's cheek. A gentle hand touched her brow, smoothing a wayward curl away from her face. A face of ivory and pink, of love and knowledge, of a face that carried more of gods love in it than most, even her angels. Agnes was created by her, but indirectly, as gods love created the angels, she let so much love out that when she breathed life into it, the love that overflowed made Agnes, an angel of Earth and love of all that would be created there. A love that matched gods as it was godly.

Emerald green eyes that glowed with power, shut, closing out all light in the Heavens, bending her head and one last kiss, later her arms wrapped around Agnes and they vanished with a snap. God envisioned a garden in a forest, of love and harmony, a direct response to Eden, but for Agnes, all she would need. It was beyond beautiful, with rambling rivers, and dancing flowers, trees that bloomed, plants and animals that would work together. A cottage made from a weeping willow tree with anything Agnes would need. God gently placed her beautiful angel down onto a down filled bed and covered her. One last kiss on her forehead and she left the cottage in the forest, waving her hands one last time for Agnes, small angels appeared outside the cottage, all waiting for their Earth Angel to awaken.

_"**Your job in Eden is done, you will do the bidding of the angel inside, her name is Agnes, and she is mine. My heart, my grace cries for what is to happen here in years to come, you cannot interfere when they come for her. Let her write, keep the garden and forest safe. The humans will rename you and her, to them you will not be angels, but something else, what they will call her is more than my grace can handle."**_

All the angels bowed to God and turned back to the cottage and waited for Agnes to awaken. God looked back one last time, blessing the cottage and the forest, one last bit of hope, one last blessing, one last gift of love. Inside the cottage on a small table, a book appeared. The leather binding complete, the cover bearing a iridescent snake wrapped around a flaming sword. God sighed remembering when she first touched the book before any of this started, for her it was the beginning of the end, or the beginning of something greater. It was in the hands of her angel, everything depended now on this one angel that created herself on her own out of love, out of determination, she was not only part of gods ineffable plan, but she herself was ineffable. God lifted her hand, **~SNAP~** a crack of lightning, the rumble and thundering boom of thunder and the skies opened crying as god left.

Agnes's eyes flashed open upon hearing that boom, seeing the crack and flash of lightning, she flew out of the bed that she didn't recognize and ran to the only door she saw, throwing it open, she looked for God and saw nothing but the forest, beautiful, the small angels looking at her expectantly, but god was not there. She tried snapping her fingers, tried calling for her, she fell to her knees and kept trying to snap. Nothing happened. When a small angel came to her and sat next to her, laying a small hand on her knee.

_"It's okay Agnes, she left us here for you. I am Ashanale, and I lead these angels, we've been here on Earth since the garden, and we've been expecting you."_ she tried to smile but could feel her pain.

_"What do you mean expecting me, where am I, why am I here.?"_ so many questions as tears streamed down her face.

_"Maybe we could go in, the rain isn't normal. It's tears, and we are small, we can only handle so much of gods despair before we will start to break. Can you not feel her pain in the rain Agnes? You are an Earth Angel, you should be able to feel it all."_

Agnes stood and walked out into the rain, she held her arms out in it looking up letting gods sorrow and pain fall on her, she sobbed when she realized and felt gods pain matched her own. What had she done wrong, why was she here, why? Ashanale came to her and pulled her inside with the other angels pushing her in. Closing the door they started the fires in the fireplace, and dried Agnes off, the sorrow was too much for her, her grace all but laid bare on the floor in front of where she stood. Heartbroken in too many pieces to be mended, when her eyes fell upon a book, the shine of the flaming sword catching her eye.

_"The book."_ slowly she walked to it. Touching it she recognized it. Opening it, she saw the blank pages and it all came to her. Agnes collapsed to the ground, her grace, her heart all that she was realizing at the same time, the fall, the book she read, all of it came to her as she "slept". The angels moved her into her bed, keeping her safe, keeping her from discorporating, there would be no coming back if she lost the body she had, she was an Earth Angel, when her time was up, then and only then would she have her true form.

God felt and saw that Agnes was not going to survive the realization, her grace couldn't accept it and her heart was in denial. She made Agnes dream, coming to her in the dream, she had no other choice, she was going to lose her angel for all eternity. Agnes saw her and clung to her, sobbing, begging, pleading, but there was nothing god could do at this point. God held her and slowly explained to her what would be, what she couldn't tell her, she kept to herself. God gave Agnes her job, what she was expected to do and against her better judgement, mentioned in passing, a certain angel and demon, and what she did with said information would be up to her but all would be decided by her in the end. With that she gave Agnes a proper kiss goodbye and turned to leave the dream. She heard Agnes sob behind her and fall to her knees.

**_"I will see you again Agnes, my angel,.."_** she turned and smiled at her..._"**My love and heart, you are my grace, keep it safe till we see each other again, I can always hear you."**_

Agnes woke immediately and sat up. The angels danced around and smiled as her entire being seemed to find purpose, the forest and all changed to meet her new outlook. Glaring at that damned book, she started writing, and writing, and writing. The angels gathered all sorts of herbs, flowers, things she would need. Humans started finding out about the woman in the woods, a beautiful being, hair of brown that glowed fire in the sun, eyes of molten fire and gold, a woman that when looked at you could lose your soul too, looking for too long would make you want her. She could cure the sick, and helped the poor, the injured.

Agnes had no last name, only her first, as she was given by god. The village folk called her a nutter because of the crazy things she did, and the more often than not things she said. So Agnes Nutter was born, and unto that a man came to the village. He was ill, and in need of help. As much as they called her things, and names, one that stayed the most was Witch. Unless of course they needed her, then it was Agnes, and the healer, the helper, the wise woman, but more often than not, The Witch. He was brought to her, unconscious, bleeding, injured and covered in mud.

Agnes had them bring him in immediately and laid on her own bed. When the village people were gone, she called forth her angels, her helpers, and as the villagers called them, sprites and fairies, but they were hers and she loved them. A list of things she needed was given and in no time, everything was in the cottage. As the water was warming she got moving and cutting off the mans clothing, carefully, what looked to be a mortal wound across his abdomen, his arm, a slash on his head and his leg were all sliced. As she looked at what needed to be removed next she hesitated, took a deep breath and cut the sides, sliding his undergarment off of him gently.

She gasped as she looked. Ashanale looked at Agnes and then back at the "man"? There was no effort, there was no gender, only what appeared to be a mud covered man? Quickly she grabbed the water with all the angels helping her, they cleaned him, her? They all stood back and looked on at the newly cleaned yet injured...angel. Agnes blinked, not knowing why or who this was.

_"Ashanale, any idea? I mean before we start healing? " Ash just shook her head._

_"Alright, we are going to do this differently than we normally do. I have everything I need here and I can actually heal this angel without all of the herbs, I don't think an angel is going to hurt me for it. However, please all of you keep guard of the Glenn let no one in, let them sleep and snap them to their homes should they enter. I will deal with this my little ones."_ Ash nodded and backed away pulling her wards and her angels with them.

_"Ash, make sure your angels little ones are kept safe, put them in the tree above the house, you know which one, the one we made your young.!"_ Agnes smiled as Ash blushed and they all backed out of the house that held Agnes and an unknown angel.

Agnes sat quietly next to the angel, taking in one of her own kind, one she didn't recognize but wondered if they would remember her. Her hands gently touching each wound, letting her healing flow from the earth into the angel, her hands glowing a light pale green of healing. Of trees and of life that surrounded her, that fed her. That kept her grace alive and moving forward to an end she didn't know if yet. A tug, light but there, gentle, but of love pulled her, she opened her eyes looking down at the angel. With the water she started to clean away the dirt from their hair, from their face...

Agnes sat back on her heels, the now cleaned hair started to dry into curls of strawberry blonde, a streak of fire and of ice flowing through it. Skin of the softest ivory, standing she let her hand run over the curls, gently touching the face of the angel. A tug, stronger, gentle, loving, more alive than moments before grasped at her own grace. Her eyes widening at the touch, her grace trembled, her heart reached out, her hand covered her mouth as she watched emerald green eyes open looking up into her own. A smile that took her breath away, as she fell to her knees next to the angel.

Tears fell from her eyes, running down her cheeks, as the angel sat up in the bed, the wounds finishing closing on their own. A pull, a draw, a need, a want, love never-ending flowed into her grace twisting it within the angels grace. Agnes crawled to the angel, looking up into emerald green eyes. The angel smiled at her, tilting her chin upwards they kissed Agnes with all the love ever created, at anytime, anywhere. The Heavens couldn't have held the amount of love that flowed from the angels grace into Agnes's grace. The world shifted for a moment, the angel let Agnes up and stood. Pulling her into an embrace, and embrace where the world ceased to exist, only the two were there, Agnes remembered for a moment two angels in heaven that she longed for the same, then she was allowed to step back before it happened.

The angel looked at her. slowly up and down, tilting their head, expectantly. Agnes looked down at her earthly attire, then back at the angel who had now efforted being a male, Agnes blushed but as his wings unfurled behind him, pure of white, and silvers, tall, pooling on the floor behind him, under it all smaller wings the color of every color ever made flowing through them, Agnes understood. Agnes let her earthly attire fall from her, leaving only the angelic robes that adorned her in heaven fall about her in wispy fabrics, her hair fell into waves of molten fire and browns like the earth at sunrise, her eyes fire in the light, her wings unfurled into the cottage and she sighed heavily, feeling free for the first time in years. Her wings made of iridescent light, and energy of every color flowed throughout, her feathers adorned with a single drop of dew that glistened like diamonds in the morning light shined behind her.

Agnes looked back at the angel, emerald green eyes looked back at her, his hand held out to her and she went to him. Her hand taking his, his arm wrapping around her waist pressing her to him. Looking down at her, the smile unforgettable, the kiss even more so, she knew who it was, but not why. Agnes didn't care why, she only knew that god had come for her, to her, and was with her. The kiss as gentle as a wind on a summers night, and as beautiful as the sunsets on the lake in the Glenn. The world shifted for Agnes, as she was lifted up against him, the nothing surrounded them, caressing them. In the dark, a light brighter than the sun wrapped around Agnes, and her graces golden threads were brought in and intertwined with that light.

Agnes earthly body was being lifted against the angel, hands slowly running over her wings, her body, she gasped. Her lips being kissed, a tongue lightly begged for entry, her lips parted allowing for a deeper kiss, she kissed back. Outside the angels, witnessed the brightest of lights they had ever seen and quickly tried to surround the cottage keeping the light at bay. Ashanale peeked in and blushed, possibly brighter than the light that was being emitted from the two in the cottage. Agnes breath hitched as the angel laid her back upon the bed, sliding into her. Slowly lovingly, carefully.

In the nothing their grace made love to each other, twining, wrapping, touching, creating, creating life. Agnes gasped as she arched against the angel making love to her, she called out, the closer she got to the edge but placed her hands on his face and looked at him._ "Open your eyes, please for me."_ Saying nothing he opened his eyes, looking deep into hers, blown out with love and need._ "I know you, I would never let another touch me god, my lord."_ An unexpected growl escaped him as he let his head fall to her neck and kissed it, biting her lightly, _**"I missed you."**_ Agnes cried out at that voice, he pushed her further letting all of his grace surround her bringing her to and over the edge with him.

God pulled her into his arms and held her for what seemed like forever, but never enough time, for nowhere long enough, running his fingers through her wings, the feathers almost not even there. _**"You are the most beautiful of them all my angel, my Agnes."**_ he smiled. Agnes looked up into those eyes, and smiled. _**"I can't stay, I have to go, or they will come for you sooner and you need to finish that book."**_ he sat up pulling her with him. "_**I will be close by, never very far, for a while, talk and I can hear you, need me and I will be here. I think I am going to stay like this for a while. Seems to cause less issues with the humans, and, it was more than enjoyable."** _God grinned at her and kissed her nose. He stood and got out of the bed pulling her up, and standing her in front of him. God kissed her again and then knelt before her, pulling her closer, he placed a kiss on her stomach. _**"I will be close"**_

Agnes looked at him and smiled, before she realized what that meant, and the kiss to her stomach. God laughed cheerfully._** "Do not worry my love, we created the one in there, I did not place it, was a corporeal thing, your grace was rather insistent."**_ God winked, kissed her and was gone. Agnes stood there stunned and sat back on the bed, she laid back into the bed where it was still warm from his body and his scent, and fell into a deep sleep. The angels watching over the Glenn and Agnes now as she was carrying a grace created child. Her line would continue.

Agnes kept working on the book, she finished it and named it "The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch" she grinned at the Witch part, smart ass that she was. Shortly after she went into labor for her child, God watched from above, trying oh so hard not to interfere with the human proceedings, but she had angels already helping so, he stepped in and held her hand as the child was born, human, in all manners, one to carry on her name and her line and the book. Agnes went on to finish a second manuscript, to be hidden away, for her descendant, but knowing all she did, wrote a second copy for a fussy angel that would need it later, much later in life. A demon that would learn to love again even in the face of death, win back his angel and be remembered.

Agnes smiled to herself finishing, and then looked up as she finished a letter, and smiled even brighter. The angels were saddened but happy for her. _"Watch over the Glenn, and keep my descendants safe Ashanale."_ she smiled and waited at the door. _"Thank you for all you've done all of you, I am okay with this, I am going home, my grace rejoices, please rejoice with me."_ she shifted her skirts and waited. She heard them, and opened the door. walking directly out. Strangely she announced to no one, _"You are late, and none should be near me now that its this late, my fairies and sprites."_

The angels all stayed far away and as high up as they could not letting her do this alone, they all used what power they had to keep all pain and fear away from her, as they watched them tie her to a pole, and light it on fire. They all saw that glint in her eye, that lift of an eyebrow and her eyes that looked up, and in that look all her angels saw there, _~My Lord, My God, My love I am coming home, I did all I was supposed to, please take me home.~_ and with that, the end of the first true Earth Angel came to pass.

**"BOOM"**


	11. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris, Fluff, Smut and Golden Threads
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7Iixm79LGDI1PWjWABAxf8

**Chapter 11**

**Remember Me**

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7Iixm79LGDI1PWjWABAxf8

Hastur looked at Crowley with a malicious grin going over all the devious things the temptation demon got around to doing. _"I am done for the year Hastur, just tell me what I got off."_ Hastur frowned, _"Don't get cocky Crowley, I can always have you brought back down, maybe it's time for another few years of readjusting."_ he grinned wickedly. Crowley internally panicked but his outer countenance just showed annoyance, _"Better have a good reason, seeing as I am doing your work and my work, so do you really want them checking into that, maybe it's your turn."_ Crowley smugly said and watched as Hastur rechecked all of his temptations and realized that he, Crowley, had indeed done more than his own work.

Growling he nodded and sent it in with a snap, they both waited for the reports to come back signed and with what reward Crowley was granted. Scrolls showed back up on the table between them and Crowley waited, Hastur just looked at them. _"Go ahead, I am not reading them for you."_ Crowley rolled his eyes in the sassiest way possible. _"Not really a becoming look Raphael..."_ Hastur said with the upmost of disgust. Crowley grabbed the scrolls and read them a full-on smile crossed his lips for a moment before a tug on his grace grabbed him, **~That's odd~** he placed a hand on his chest as he felt that. Dropping the scrolls on the table he turned towards the pull and ignored Hastur, he felt a more desperate pull on his grace, he stopped breathing to feel that, he hadn't felt that pull since heaven.

_"So how long did you get?"_ Crowley's thoughts were broken for a moment._."I don't need to read it for you."_ Crowley walked out of the building and headed towards the pull. He waited for another pull, he got a desperate, panicked, and slightly anxiety-ridden pull. _"Angel?"_ he knew that anxiety, it was something that Aziraphale had picked up since the fall and on Earth it seemed more so. As he said the name, his grace was screamed at turning him towards the building, and the guillotine._ "Really Angel, the Bastille, what on Earth could YOU have done."_ Crowley sighed to himself, making himself invisible to humans he snapped his fingers and thought of his Angel, he found himself inside a cell.

Crowley looked around and saw his angel sitting on a small stool in the middle of the cell, the sunlight seeping in through the bars up above. The light lit him up as though gods grace was shining on him, his hair glowed like a halo and it took his breath away, he remembered, he had never forgotten. Seeing a spot to sit, he crossed to it and sat down in it, posing a bit. Just a bit. He watched his Angel pace nervously and irritatingly annoyed, the chains rattling as he walked, his ankles, his wrists, kind of delicious to view for Crowley, but as his thoughts turned towards desire, the jailor, his Angels executioner entered the room.

Crowley watched holding back the growl that was demanding to be released, his fangs had come forward, he was a demon after all, possessiveness was at his core. The human had the audacity to touch his angel, touching his neck, Crowley almost jumped and took out the human, but his angel stopped the jailor instantly. When Crowley saw the human go to touch him again, and the guillotine dropped, he stopped time, he had had enough of this shit. He released his invisibility and waited for his angel to notice him.

_"Animals!"_ Aziraphale stated irritated.

_"Animals don't kill each other with big head cutting machines, Angel. Only humans do that."_

_"Crowley!"_ Aziraphale said with so much love in his voice it hurt. Crowley almost fell out of his seat, his heart ached to hear him say that again. Then Aziraphale turned and looked at him, his eyes sparkling, bright, full of hope, love and life. Crowley wondered if he caused that, was he remembering.

Aziraphale completely took in his demon, looked him up and down more than once before he couldn't help himself as he uttered. _"Good Lord!"_ Crowley couldn't help but grin at the reaction, that was the reaction he wanted. Crowley asked why he was there and they talked for a bit, with a snap he freed his angel, and he gladly let the human who touched HIS angel go in place of his angel. Aziraphale watched the human be escorted and saw the grin on Crowley’s face and simply shook his head and offered lunch. Crepes to be exact.

Lunch with Aziraphale was always wonderful for Crowley, he got to watch his angel eat. The way he ate was almost better than sex, or at least leading up too it, he often wondered if his angel even realized just how he sounded, or how he made everything look as he ate it. On occasion Crowley wished he was the dessert. On more than one occasion, he dreamed or imagined it alone in his home, and he had a very good imagination. Still, nothing could replace that angel, his angel, not now, not ever. Crowley watched him, and Aziraphale looked up at just the right moment, as light shown from behind Crowley, his hair lit like a halo around his head, and he could see his eyes through the glasses looking at him. His breath hitched, something fell into place, he knew in that moment, he knew Crowley from somewhere other than the wall.

Aziraphale thought for a moment, and remembered something from the letter to Crowley he read from hell. ~Use hellfire on him, not your wiles, or the past you two have...~. He looked at Crowley and opened his mouth and thought better of it, for a moment.

_"Crowley, m'dear can I ask you a question?"_

_"' Course angel, anything."_

_"I don't want to bring up anything, that may be disturbing to you, but I need to ask you about that letter"_ he asked, a flush crossing his face and his eyes dropping.

_"Wha' letter?"_ Crowley took an uncomfortable drink of wine, it was good wine, that time of the letter was not.

_"The one where you sacrificed yourself to whatever was going to happen to you, I know you did, so I won't ask, unless you want to tell me what happened. However, in that letter it said we had a past. There is nothing from our past we have that you could have used on me, especially not then, so what were they referring too?"_ He tilted his head as he watched Crowley’s eyebrows lift above his glasses and then tilt his head down looking at Aziraphale over the rim of his glasses, golden eyes boring into his storm blue ones.

_"Oh, well, umm, yeah tha'. Not somethin' I can talk about angel. Rules, you know, rules."_ The last he said with despair and disdain. He finished his wine and looked back at his angel desperately wanting to tell him, he could feel that Aziraphale was on the moment of remembering, he would eventually, but still he couldn't tell him. Aziraphale looked disappointed and not really believing,.

_"Who said you can't tell me m'dear? I honestly want to know, why don't I remember you from before the wall? I knew all the angels, I trained them all, so why don't I remember you?"_ Crowley shrugged.

_"Can't angel, as much as I want too, my lips are sealed by your lovely mother, that much I can tell you, why is because it's a curse. I do think we had this conversation before though."_ Crowley finished another glass of wine and leaned towards his angel, his worry about being with him was no more, he had a year off with no check-ups. He was free for a year and he knew he'd follow that angel anywhere he went. Aziraphale saw the lean and blushed, he placed his hand on Crowley’s and grinned. _"You know, I have missed you."_ Crowley looked at his hand on his, it was so warm against his always cool skin, he smiled.

God watched to see if Crowley was going to try and break her curse, but he didn't, and she was spared at least that. Agnes was finally back and in her celestial form, a beauty unto her own, none looked like her in all of heaven. She was free of her angelic form and her earthly form, she was free, as she had chosen to become alive with the rest, her head rested on Gods shoulder and she sighed._ "When are you going to let them be? You know he didn't deserve to fall."_ god sighed and nodded. _"When they fulfill what they are meant too Agnes, your book hasn't even been found by them yet."_ Turning god kissed her.

Aziraphale frowned, a barely noticeable glow shone on him, fury, wrath? Even Crowley couldn't tell which, it was too closely intertwined, what he could tell was that Aziraphale was getting tired of not knowing what was now and what was then and why he couldn't remember. His frustration with it all was leaking out into the world off him now when he didn't get answers. Crowley was more surprised at who long it had taken for this to happen, Aziraphale was after all, the main Principality and in two choirs of Heaven, his patience for stupidity and no answers was already thin, on a good day.

Crowley tilted his head and looked at his flustered and frustrated Principality, he grinned at the flush across the bridge and cheeks of that perfect face. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s eyes on him, even behind those stupid glasses, which were irritating him even more at the moment, he didn't like not being able to see the demons eyes. In all honesty he loved drowning in the depths of them, being surrounded by the molten gold was as close to being in the stars as he could remember. Aziraphale watched as the tilt of Crowley’s head let a unruly curl fall across his eyes, without meaning too his hand slowly reached out to move the curl back up into the ridiculously perfect hair style of the day.

A demons eyes widened behind glasses watching an angels hand slowly come towards his face, his eyes flashed up and onto said angels eyes. Eyes the color of the stormiest oceans and flecked with the brightest of stars currently held a growing blackhole, never leaving the quet of hair that dangled in front of Crowley’s hidden eyes. Aziraphale's eyes locked onto the glasses that were annoying him, he desperately wanted and needed to see Crowley’s eyes, he needed to feel that they were right, and what he felt was being kept from his memory was his demon, he'd worry about why later, right now he needed his demon.

A curl of deep apple red twirled around Aziraphale's finger and was slowly placed back where it belonged. Aziraphale slowly let his finger slide down Crowley’s jawline, stopping only for a moment, watching to see if his demon would run again, instead, a staggered breath leaving slightly parted lips was his response. His hand cupped Crowley’s cheek, which his demon leaned into as his eyes closed, Aziraphale heard it and saw it, he felt it. This was right, he felt himself ignite, his grace recharged and reaching, his soul sung at a simple touch, as though he had been starving....

Crowley’s eyes opened quickly as the light around them got brighter, kept getting brighter, he felt a heat, and then as those golden eyes opened he saw what it was. Aziraphale's grace had in fact realized and remembered, but also remembered gods command, so as it ignited, so did Aziraphale. Divinity brighter than any star was pouring off Aziraphale, Crowley could feel it, the smile that plastered itself on his face, was beyond angelic and took Aziraphale's breath away. Looking around the restaurant, humans, who can't see divinity were noticing something, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hand, it was hot to the touch his eyes locked onto the Principality and he snapped.

Aziraphale and Crowley found themselves on a quiet and small little "island" that Crowley had found in his travels and attempt to be alone. He had made himself a little cottage, the waves licking at the shore, the garden bigger than the cottage itself, to which Aziraphale noticed was in the middle of the garden. Crowley smiled and breathed in, letting his angel glow.

_"Aziraphale, can I try something?"_ Crowley looked at his angel that still hadn't stopped staring at him really.

_"Anything."_ a breathy response was all Crowley got.

_"Come over here and sit, I want to see something."_ Crowley went further into the garden and near the cottage sitting under an apple tree. Aziraphale simply followed him, no questions asked yet, he was hoping maybe Crowley was going to answer a few, his divinity was becoming uncomfortable as if overcharged and looking for someone to share it with.

The two sat under the tree, Aziraphale had had enough of the glasses and reached up as Crowley sat removing them, placing them on the ground as not to break his demons glasses, he just needed to see him. Crowley stopped breathing for a moment as his glasses were removed and then smiled at Aziraphale, his golden eyes glinting with the sunset. Crowley reached out and took both of Aziraphale's hands in his, looking at him for approval, he nodded and watched as golden eyes closed.

Crowley let his guard down, his grace already reaching for the angel in front of him , for his angel, memories of past horror ran through his head, he almost pulled away, when out of nowhere a commanding grace grabbed onto his grace. It commanded him to stay, it pleaded and begged as it commanded, his grace cried into it, wrapping around the angels. Crowley heard Aziraphale's sharp inhale as well as the heat that his angels divinity was wrapping around him. It wasn't painful, it knew, it was careful, it just didn't bother controlling the heat of it all, it was it's only outlet to not hurt him. Crowley felt their grace crying as it tried so hard to become one again, it tried to call The Nothing, it tried to connect the broken threads, it tried.

Crowley heard Aziraphale sob slightly, feeling his grace desperately trying to right some wrong, with this demon, he knew Aziraphale's grace couldn't let him know, his eyes opened. Directly in front of him, was Aziraphale, his eyes, darker then he had ever seen, anger, frustration, loss, love, confusion, everything that should never be mixed was there. He wanted to remove them from his angels eyes, his hand reached up and touched Aziraphale's face, feeling him lean into his hand. Aziraphale's hand came up behind Crowley’s head and brought him slowly to touch his lips with his own.

Crowley closed the rest of the distance, having desperately needing his angel for far too many years, as soon as the distance was gone, the earth left from around them. All was dark too Crowley, his eyes flew open as panic set in, then a light brighter than any star, than anything he had ever made finally shown, his angel was still in his arms. The Nothing felt it's two angels, it found them, it felt their grace and pulled them into it, wrapping around them. Crowley never forgot this, but his angel had he looked at him, eyes blown wide, almost too bright too look at, to Aziraphale, his demon was almost too bright with a dark light that resembled the star covered skies, behind Crowley his wings were out and Aziraphale looked at the starlight and stardust filled wings.

_"I, remember those..."_ he looked between Crowley and the wings._ "Why do I know those?, Who were you too me??"_ Aziraphale looked panicked for a moment, Crowley pulled him into a world tilting kiss that left him forgetting everything except what he and his grace were feeling. Arms wrapped around his demon and pulled him fully against him.

The Nothing had never been commanded to do anything, the world shifted again around them. Suddenly something solid was under them as Crowley’s back hit the ground, both opened their eyes and colors surrounded them, swirling, Aziraphale sat back on his knees and pulled Crowley up into a sitting position as they looked out. There they sat on a Nebula looking down on everything else, their Nebula, Crowley smiled brightly as his breath hitched and a tear ran down his face. Aziraphale did not miss the reaction, as he did remember the Nebula, just not the why, he had been wrapping his golden threads around that Nebula keeping it together for what seemed forever, glints of silver here and there wrapped among the gold were visible.

A Principality wiped away a tear from a demons face as they looked around from a Nebula, The Nothing grinning in on itself, feeling just fine with pushing memories that god had erased. Crowley looked up at his angel and pulled him back to him, there was no resistance, only a brightening of divinity that held the demon in the heat of it, and angel in check. Crowley ran his hands through the angelic fluff of hair on his angels head and grinned, **~Snap~** if Crowley was waiting for a gasp from his angel, he was sadly mistaken, as he was the one that gasped and hitched his breathing as his now naked body was engulfed with the full heat of a Principality that desperately needed him.

Aziraphale's hands slid over Crowley’s body, slowly inching further down, his fingers slid into the folds of an unexpected effort. Crowley arched off the Nebula and against his angel, panting, a very unangelic grin crossed Aziraphale's face, Crowley could feel it against his skin. Crowley’s mind was currently blown as he hadn't had that particular effort since the fall, he never would, but apparently his grace had other ideas, and his angel was having far too much fun with this. Crowley stopped breathing when he felt a quick and sudden change in his angels position.

Crowley effort was assaulted by a hot, gentle yet insistent mouth, he cried out as he was being devoured, fingers clawed against star dust. He could swear he heard an evil yet satisfied chuckle before, Aziraphale doubled his attention on Crowley, golden eyes blew wide, as he arched and tried to scramble away, only to have strong arms wrap around his legs pulling him back against that mouth that was ravaging him. Aziraphale's fingers tightened around his legs with each call of his name, wanting to leave marks, he was his. Crowley could feel the heat crawling into his spine, he stopped trying to get away and started pushing, rolling his hips against Aziraphale's mouth.

_"P-pleasssssse...."_ Crowley was beyond demanding and just needed.

_"Please, what love?"_ Aziraphale held him with one arm as his other was pushing down on his own effort trying to relieve some pressure.

_"In me, now, pleassssse, on...in...pleassse."_ Sentences were no longer a possibility for the ever clever demon.

Aziraphale groaned against the effort with was licking, and sucking into his mouth, he slid his fingers slowly into Crowley bringing his body up the demon. Taking his own in hand, he slid his hand over it a few times, as golden eyes watched, slowly sliding into Crowley, stopping only when he couldn't go any further and his demon had arched off the Nebula and pushed them back onto Aziraphale's knees. His lap now containing a very wanton demon that had begun to roll his hips against Aziraphale, both gasping, Aziraphale biting into Crowley’s neck, his tongue teasing the flesh between his teeth.

Aziraphale pushed quickly up into Crowley, he called out his angels name, he did it again, as he did, they both came. Crowley’s wrapped his arms around his angel and panted his name, Aziraphale pulled Crowley into him, burying himself as deep as he could in his demon, Aziraphale's grace lost control for only a moment, when _"Raphael"_ slipped from his lips, Crowley heard it, he stilled as tears ran down his cheeks. _"Remember me.."_ he whispered.

Both stilled for a moment, only a moment, when a golden thread wrapped in silver grew, slowly at first until it touched the two and encircled them, attaching to hearts, souls and grace that were slightly fearful. Neither moved from each other. Crowley could feel Aziraphale tremble in his arms, leaning back he looked at him for a moment before pulling him back into a full serpentine hug. "I know that name, it's yours isn't it? Why can't I feel why it's attached to you and what it means to me?" Crowley simply held him, there was nothing he could say.

_"Aziraphale? Are you okay?"_ Crowley asked almost in a whisper.

Nothing, just light kisses against shoulders that had been bitten. An almost undetectable smirk and chuckle escaped his angel, he was remembering but keeping it to himself, for now, until he understood more. Crowley frowned and leaned back looking into those eyes, what he saw was beyond anything he had seen in a long time. A cloud of something that had hid all of the beauty of those eyes wasn't there, still just slightly but not entirely. Blue of the bluest oceans, with stars of every color glinted back at him, Crowley gasped as he realized he was looking at the universe they had created together. Aziraphale at some point, his grace refused to let it all go, and kept Crowley, his Raphael as part of him, in anyway it could.

_"Aziraphale...."_ he frowned again, still peppering his face with kisses.

_"I am fine Crowley, are you going to be safe? I read the scroll, and if you are in danger, we will just stay here. I can't, I can't know you were hurt because of me."_ Aziraphale's head rested against Crowley’s forehead.

_"Heh, I will be fine, do, do you remember anything, at all?" C_rowley asked trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, failing, but at least he tried.

_"I remember the name, I remember it like a whisper from a dream I can't pull completely back out, but I remember your wings and I hate the fact that I remember touching them, I remember keeping them, I can't remember anything past that. They are your wings, at least here they are and that means that I should remember you, from something, why would I know your wings if there isn't more. "_ Aziraphale closed his eyes with a sigh.

Crowley smiled._ "I'll take that for now. I broke no rules"_ Closing his eyes he gasped. Aziraphale looked at him like something was wrong and a protective fury flashed around them. _"Aziraphale...it's fine just close your eyes and look"_ Aziraphale grumbled something about making him worry and closed his eyes, the same gasp as his eyes locked onto Crowley’s. _"How is that possible?"_ Crowley shrugged with a very self satisfying grin._ "Crowley will they see that? Can they see that? Oh how will I explain that?"_ Crowley grinned wider. _"Oh my Principality, how will we explain a bond between a demon and an angel...that is an awfully bright bond."_ Aziraphale groaned as Crowley rolled his hips against him.

_"Ugh, worry about it later...."_

\----------------------------------------------------------->

1862 - St. James Park

The Pond and Ducks

_Oh, I fucked up. I didn't think it would go as bad as it did, but it did. I only wanted Holy Water to protect us and well, I didn't explain it before I asked for it. Passed a fucking note with "Holy Water" written on it, to a Principality who has an aversion to anything happening to me. Still doesn't remember why which makes it all the more worse._

_Fuck._

_I said I didn't need him, why did I say that. FUCK, fuck, why did I say that. I know he didn't mean it when he repeated it back at me, he was hurt and angry. This was my fault. How do I fix this, he thinks, fraternizing, I mean really, fraternizing, then again , he has become what he was told too be, the little bookshop keeper....even though he won't sell a single thing. Oh I fucked this up. I am just so tired._

_So tired, I just need sleep...I need sssssssleep._

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssleeeeeeppppp._

Coiling in on himself, Crowley went to the middle of his bed, curling into a tight coil and slept. After placing a blessing on his home to move along with the times. He'd waked up eventually. At first years later only to find a Bentley that was definitely a demon on wheel, sentient and they loved each other immediately. Hell impressed with his ability to fuck years into nothing, gave him a promotion for Sloth, and when he was done and wanted to show Aziraphale his car, he frowned remembering the fight and coiled back up, sleeping again, until he woke again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------> 1941 London, incoming


	12. Consecrated Ground, Books and Holy Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leading to 11 years before the end of the world, our two insufferable ineffable husbands are getting it wrong, per usual.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6eKiVUCg9fGKGCOKS41Jaj

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6eKiVUCg9fGKGCOKS41Jaj

Quietly I ducked out of the bar, finishing my drink as I left, I heard people whispering in the alley next to me. I leaned against the wall, lighting a cigarette up; the smoke circled my head like a halo, holding back a chuckle from the thought alone I listened. As I suspected it was the Nazi's, thanking whomever for the fact that I could speak any language something I would never tell Aziraphale about I took in their words, as I did, the cold of the bricks at my back seemed somehow warmer than my actual body. I couldn't help the shivers, the anxiety, and fear from creeping throughout my body.

_"Der Buchhändler wird die Bücher heute Abend haben."_  
_"(The bookseller will have the books tonight."_  
_"Triff uns am Chruch, wird ihn entsorgen und die Bücher nehmen."_  
_"(Meet us at the church, will dispose of him then."_

I stayed still. Aziraphale, it had to be him; there was no one else that would have the books that these asshats wanted. I hadn't spoken to him in a very long time, ever since the Holy Water debacle. I had seen him on occasions, just by chance, not the fact that I had been spying on him ever since I woke back up. Hell had given me a year off for the amount of time that I had slept; they were rather impressed, which gave me a quick out if ever I needed one. Sleepaway eternity, hey, it was something.

My nerves were getting the better of me; I needed to warn Aziraphale, the Nazis were going to kill him. I would be damned, well damned a second time if anyone was going to hurt, let alone kill my angel. A church, though, I walked towards the churches that were still standing, kicking some rubble here and there, trying to figure out how to broach a lot of hurt and topics. Firstly though needed to get my angel safely out of here. Before long, I was standing on the street that held three churches, which one, it had been a long time, but suddenly there was a breath-stealing pull of anxiety on my grace.

My head whipped to the right and the largest church, _~Of course, you're in that one.~ _Well at least when you're in trouble you bother to pick up on my grace. _ ~Quickly a ran to the top of the stairs and looked up at the church, the stairs into the church would be blessed,~ Fucking consecrated ground, who thought of this shit.~_ I had seen a demon trip once, landing on consecrated ground, up in smoke and flames he went. Tentatively a lifted my foot, gingerly I touched the stair, it was hot, scalding but I didn't combust._ ~Well that's good.~_

Just then, fear and panic ripped through me, it was all I needed to run up those stairs and into that church, my fear of discorporation all but forgotten. As I entered, heads all turned towards me, it was comical, and if my feet hadn't been on fire, I would have had to stop and laugh at the scene before me. Aziraphale's face dropped from panic to shock, to shocked anger in all of three seconds.

_"What are you doing here?"_  
_"Trying to save you from embarrassing yourself!"_  
_"Of course their working for you!"_

Are you kidding me Aziraphale, what kind of demon do you think I am, wait, probably best not to ask him that right now. Although getting a little tired of dancing around....of wait HEY!

_"Oh, LOOK a whole fontful of Holy Water; it isn't guarded~."_  
_"Mr. Anthony J, Crowley, your name precedes you."_  
_"Anthony?!?"_  
_"Wha' you don't like it?"_  
_"No, no, I'll get used to it!"_

Oh, you will that's a good sign, I guess he won't be smiting me after this. Looking up, my brain decided to remind me that we, an angel and a demon, could be just as easily discorporated if my plan works out.

_"....and if a bomb does drop here in the next thirty seconds, it would take a REAL miracle for us to survive it!"_  
_"A..a real miracle?"_

I could only hope now that Aziraphale could pull it off and protect us both, pointing up the telltale sound of bombs dropping were easily heard. My eyes caught the leather-bound bag of books, my angel's prized possessions, quickly I wrapped them in my own miracle, just as the bombs went off. Debris, flames, rubble, whipped around my corporeal form, nothing touching me, my eyes fixed on the dove statue in front of me. Looking at my angel right now was too much, he was too bright and far too much divinity radiated off him, he may have gone a tad overboard with the miracle, I was sure to hear about it later.

Leaning against what was left of a wall, I cleaned off my glasses, head bowed slightly, not wanting to look at my angel, but I had too. I could see him wringing his hands together with a nervous habit he picked up here on Earth a long time ago, somehow it seemed fitting for him. I could see his body language change as he turned towards me, I knew he was going to have to say something, should I let him though, I am the one that stayed away so long, and well stalked him when he wasn't watching.

_"That was very kind of you.."_

Oh, dammit, I need my glasses back on...

_"Shud..dup.."_  
_"Well, it was...OH..oh the books! I forgot all about the books! They'll all be turned to.."_

Time to shine! So let's see how my little miracle does, I hope he smiles, it'll make this a lot easier than a fussy angel and my groveling.

_"...ash. I little demonic miracle of my own, ride home?"_

I never did really get to see his face, I couldn't, I could feel it pouring off his grace, and if I had looked, it would have discorporated me on the spot. Not to mention that everything below my waist was now on fire, and slowly growing more intense, it wasn't just fire; now it was sheer pain. I kept moving towards the road, I needed to get back to the Bentley, I wanted to get off my feet...I needed...I felt my knees hit the pavement, and then someone had their arms around me, it had to be Aziraphale, then nothing.

_"Crowley!"_ Aziraphale ran to his demons side, just catching him before his head had smacked into the pavement. Looking him over, it quickly dawned on him that his demon had not only stayed and walked on the consecrated ground for him, chancing total destruction for him but that Crowley had also performed a miracle while inside the church. Backlit blue eyes scanned down to Crowley's feet and legs, he knew that they had to be burnt to the utmost degree, he had to get him to the bookshop, looking around quickly, nodding an apology to the Bentley he snapped.

In Aziraphale's bedroom in the bookshop is where he sent them, snapping again; the fire was going to warm the room, and he set all the needed wards to keep all eyes and any other type of being out. He wanted to heal his demon, and he wasn't sure what he was going to be healing yet. Rolling Crowley onto his back and sliding him further up onto the bed, he rested Crowley's head on the pillows and proceeded to remove his shoes, socks, and his pants, those he had to snap away though, let's be honest. Tears sprung to Aziraphale's eyes as he looked over his demon, letting his fingers gently touch, he almost fainted back at the amount of pain being radiated off of the wounds.

_"Oh, you brave, brave demon. You risked everything for me again. I am a poor excuse of an angel, I am supposed to keep you out of, well really I should let you do the stupid things you do and encourage it, but I digress, I am going to get you killed, obliviated. For real one of these times."_

Crowley cou7ld hear his angel fussing, the pain was getting through to his brain now and he dragged in a hissing breath. Aziraphale smoothed the hair off of Crowley's forehead. _"Don't move m'dear, try not too, you did a number on yourself. "_ Aziraphale placed a gentle kiss on Crowley's cheek. _"Please just try and stay still, I know you're in pain, but I need to work with what I have here."_ Crowley nodded just barely even noticeable, as Aziraphale went to work.

First, Aziraphale tried to use gentle angelic healing on his demon, it had always worked before, but this time, Crowley just about shot off the bed with a scream. Aziraphale fell back as his demon hissed at him, falling back onto the bed, having passed out from the pain. _"Oh, dear, no healing then."_ Quickly Aziraphale miracled supplied to wrap and clean the wounds, Crowley's legs were burnt, charred, cracked, and bleeding. Aziraphale promptly took care of all the injuries fully dressing and bathing them, his tears kept falling the lower he went on his demons legs, Crowley's feet being the worse. Finally, he finished and dragged a chair up to the bed, he rested his head on the blankets, holding Crowley's hand.

Crowley woke up sometime later, the pain lessened, it was tolerable, he remembered the sudden pain and then felt a breath on his hand. Looking down, he could see his angle, holding his hand, resting his cheek against it. Crowley couldn't help but smile at his angel, wiggling his fingers he watched blue eyes flutter open and focus on him, he smirked at him. "Hey there, angel, been a while." The smile that plastered itself on Aziraphale's face was breathtaking, and there was something else there, something Crowley couldn't quite place, he knew it, and had seen it a few times, but it stayed.

_"Hello dear boy, it's going to be sometime before you can get around, without help, I tried healing you, however, apparently, using my healing only made things worse for you. So, healing the old fashioned way it is."_

Aziraphale did not look disappointed in this revelation; if anything, the smile only widened, his demon was stuck here, with him. Crowley watched him smile, watched that new flash in his eyes, confusion set into the brain of the demon while he tried to figure out what changed._ "Angel, I need to apologize for, well from before. I lied to you, and then I went away, I didn't mean anything I said."_ Crowley looked down towards his feet at the end of the bed, Aziraphale stood and lifted Crowley's chin with his fingers and lightly kissed him. _"Let me take care of you, and all is forgotten."_ Crowley looked at him and nodded was all he could do, something had changed, even the chaste kiss he was given was different, there was a strange possessiveness in it that wasn't there before. He knew it, he had felt it before but so, so long ago.

\---------------------------------------->>>>

1967 Soho, London

_"I'll let you know what we're getting when we're there."_

Crowley left the meeting of the minds for Holy Water caper and felt he had everything quiet, under control, placed perfectly. No one knew anything, especially his angel, he was going to get the holy water and keep it his safe until it was needed. Sliding into his Bentley he closed the door.

Aziraphale had meandered up into heaven via the front door, looking as inconspicuous as he possibly could, holding a tartan thermos. Angels saw him, watched him, he never showed up in Heaven without a purpose, and this day was no different. The central spire was a fountain that always flowed with the holiest of holy water, his destination. Slowly he entered the spire, looking around, lucky for him no one was present, he filled the thermos, closed it, hands shaking, sweat dripping from his brow. If he was caught, it would be the end of him, there was no reason for him to be getting any, no call for it, he couldn't lie his way out of this. Footsteps from behind him, just outside the door, he snapped and found himself sitting in the Bentley.

Crowley's head whipped to the passenger's seat, hearing something show up there, his angel looking a bit distraught._ "Wha are you doing here?"_ Aziraphale's eyes only glanced at him and looked forward. _"I work in Soho, I hear things...."_ Crowley sighed.._"You told me what you thought one hundred and five years ago...._" Aziraphale looked down before he continued and slowly handed the thermos to Crowley._ "I still do, don't go unscrewing the cap."_ Aziraphale looked as though he was about to start crying. _"Is it real?..." "the holiest."_ That meant Aziraphale stole it directly from heaven. _"Can I drop you anywhere?"_ Aziraphale shook his head at him, which made Crowley pout._ "Don't look like that." "I'll drop you anywhere you want."_ with a sigh, Aziraphale looked at him_ "You go to fast for me, Crowley." _

\----------------------------------------->>>>  
11 Years Before The End of the World

The phone rang in A.Z.Fell & Co., an irritated angel, answered the phone to hear his demon explain they needed to talk about the end of the world......


	13. Nannies and Gardeners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angel and a demon try, try to be a gardener and nanny.
> 
> E rating earned again, here.
> 
> Heading for the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earned E here again. Beware.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this so far, as the ending is around the corner.
> 
> There is an offshoot of when Adam snaps before Crowley can bring them back, that has the some of the endings there, the final chapter for both will be here.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7yGgKcmM6jj94L7T05FUPF

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7yGgKcmM6jj94L7T05FUPF

Convening in the backroom of A.Z.Fell & Company were two supernatural beings addressing the end of the world and what they can do about it. They at least think they know where the child is, think they have a good plan of action, but in reality, the only thing that's known for certain is that they can't let the end happen. Both have fallen in love with humankind to a fiercely protective degree, they need to save humanity, their home, and without confessing it, each other. A simple shake of hands and the deal is binding, grace twines around the other, the following day, they will see each other again, but not as they appear now, a gardener and a nanny would be taking front stage, for the next eleven years.

Stepping to the front door of the Senators home, Crowley, or more so Nanny Ashtoreth knocks on the door. A dainty woman, apple red hair in a professionally styled bun, glasses perched just so on her nose, her figure slightly covered from view by the style of dress that she had chosen, an umbrella, a hat with flowers finished her look. All in all, a very Mary Poppins nanny. The ornate oak door opened to her, "I heard you were looking for a nanny?" was all she needed to say, and into the house, she was led, maybe a snap of someone's fingers helped it along. Paperwork had already been filed and accepted as soon as she crossed the thresh hold of the house.

At the back door, right around the same time, Aziraphale, Brother Francis, a rather interesting looking fellow and a Gardner that could bring back any garden from the verges of extinction. A knock and the door opened, "I believe you were looking for a gardener." Now whether they needed one or not didn't matter, it was all in the way it was proclaimed, they were informed they were looking for one, at which time, well of course they were. Paperwork and all were presented and already accepted as soon as he crossed the thresh hold. However, Aziraphale had one more trick up his sleeve, unbeknownst to Crowley.

The Nanny and the Gardener met at the cottage at the far back of the property, behind the gardens, a small yard fenced in, it was delightful, disguised by flowers, and vines. It had a sitting room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and a sweet little library area, Azirapahel, all but cooed at the sight of it. Shaking his head Crowley went further in and looked around the cottage, nodding in approval; he stopped at the one single bedroom and one bed.

"Ummm, Aziraphale, a question for you." Crowley was pointing at the room as though it had done something offensive to him. "What, my dear boy, well, my girl?" Aziraphale wanted to chuckle, but his eyes regarded the lines of Crowley's curves, particularly since he had wholly changed gender, Aziraphale had never seen him as such. Crowley quivered under his gaze before frowning. 

"Hey, eyes up here, please." he couldn't help but grin outwardly as a demon had to correct an angel's line of sight. "Hmmm?" Crowley rolled his eyes dramatically at the angel.

"There is one bedroom, one bed, well not that you sleep, but how did we get this arrangement for eleven years?" 

"Well, you see, I may have miracled paperwork saying we were married." Aziraphale's blushed brightly as his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Oh, well, we agreed on pap... Wait, we're what? You did what??" Crowley watched the blush creep further up his face and disappear below the collar of Aziraphale's gardener outfit. "Oh, for the love of...can you please take all of that off? I can't talk to you seriously when you're doing that." Aziraphale smirked and advanced towards her. "Aziraphale, answer me, what did you do?" With a snap, Aziraphale's form shimmered and adjusted back to himself, he sighed hating all that hair on his face, it was rather itchy. Still, he took another step closer to Crowley, which caused the demon to take a step back and into the bedroom.

Crowley looked behind him, and up at the doorway, he crossed and put his hands up. "Aziraphale, what did you do?" Aziraphale, of course, promptly ignored the question and let a rather wicked grin crawl across his face, his eyes removing all clothing on his demon as he scanned over her. "What seems to be the problem, dear?" he purred at her. "Well, someone seems rather interested in trying out the bedroom, or more so the bed!" Crowley huffed at him. "Oh my dear, it isn't the bed I want to try out, more so you." Crowley blushed brightly as her eyes widened, letting her question wait she giggled slightly and let herself be picked up and carried over to the bed.

Just as Aziraphale was about to kiss his demon, a rather loud knock was at their door, unexpected, yes. For once in all of humanity, an angel groaned rolling off his demon, and a demon chuckled, walking carelessly to the door. "Oh poor baby, will make it up to later, dear, after you tell me what you did!" Aziraphale just lay on the bed defeated, not getting up and not putting that disguise back on. Unlocking the door, the butler had brought the paperwork back to them in the cottage. "Your paperwork and marriage certificate returned to mum." Crowley nodded and thanked him, leaned against the doorframe, and read the certificate.

As Crowley read, he chuckled to himself, shook his head, and reread it. In the eyes of everyone here, she and her angel were married; under normal circumstances, she would have agreed to it anyway. Turning back to the house she looked in on the bedroom, the angel still lay on the bed, his face looking at the door with a defeated pained look. "Oh angel that's just pathetic, it isn't going to work. No..no, no, don't you dare pout angel," she smirked at him.

"So we're married are we then, one cottage, one room, for eleven years, both sides have us here working." With a tilt of her head, she spun out of the room before he could answer. She could hear him trying to say words that were not coherent. Locking the front door and closing the two front shutters, making sure it was loud enough for an angel to hear, she waited for a moment. Crowley snapped a chair from the flat, she had many thoughts of what to do to an angel and waited. Serpentine eyes gazed over at the bedroom door, sure as she knew, a radiance of white golden hair popped out and looked.

Aziraphale stood in the doorway watching his demon, nimble fingers were slowly undoing the outwear that covered her corsetted figure underneath. "Come sit, dear husband, I will need you, well, your help in a moment." Aziraphale blushed at "husband" and mouthed the words walking to the chair that he found himself pushed into. Crowley stayed in the aspect of him, still undoing the multitude of buttons in the front of her dress, the last button was undone, she let it fall off her shoulders and pool around her feet. Aziraphale's watched as the dress pooled, vividly bright blue eyes followed slowly up from blood red heels to sheer black silk covered legs. His breath hitched at the lace and satin garters, following the line of the lace-up over the curves of hips to an impossibly cinched waist to the flare of her perfectly sized chest covered in yet more of the matching black and red lace. Crowley pulled a pin in her hair and let it fall out of the bun. Waves of curls of dark apple red, fell over her shoulders, resting over her chest, ending halfway down her back.

Aziraphale's eyes finally looked further up into her molten gold eyes, slightly more almond-shaped; she smirked in only a way that a temptation demon even could looking at his blown-out pupils. More so knowing she had that effect without having to tempt the angel, to him, she already was a walking temptation, perfect. Turning her back to him, she sat on his lap, getting a slight growl from her angel. "Can you undo me please..." Crowley pointed to the laced up back on her corset. She could feel her angel nodding, his gentle touch on her shoulders as he moved her hair and the puff of air that left him. This was too much fun. Crowley had never had her angel at a loss for words before, this was the longest she had ever not heard him.

Manicured fingers carefully, slowly pulled it silken tie loose, pulling at the sides, and bringing it up to loosen the next set. His breath was already becoming ragged, with each pull and slide, his demon wasn't helping the situation by the noises she was making as the corset came undone. As the last tie was undone and an unneeded deep breath was taken, Crowley slowly slid it off and let it drop onto the pooled dress, with a wiggle she leaned back against her angel. "So much better love..." she purred as she rocked her hips against his lap, dragging a groan out of him. She did it again, his hands slid onto her waist just on top of her hips, feeling her move. 

Aziraphale skimmed his hands down the sides of her legs, urging one on either side of his own. Crowley shifted back against Aziraphale's chest and circled her hips against him, feeling him hard against her, she grinned. Separating his own legs, hers slid open with his, Aziraphales hands slid up her legs before his hands were able to touch her any; further, she fell with serpentine finesse forward and with a twist was on her knees in front of him. Her hair lingering down his legs, she lowered her head down, slowly shifting against his arousal with her body, back down, tracing her tongue over his clothed body.

A diabolical grin is all that could be said about the look Aziraphale got as her eyes settled onto him, he swallowed hard. With her fanged teeth, she drew his zipper down, her hands drawing the trousers from him. Open kisses, teeth, bites, and her tongue explored back up his legs, pausing at the base of his arousal. Softly biting pressure along his covered length, exhaling heated breath against him, letting her forked tongue dip below his waistband, barely touching the tip. Clawed fingers pulled at the band as molten eyes looked up for consent, Aziraphale assented groaning "Please." A snap and they were gone, her mouth enveloped around him, descending to bump her nose against him, he gasped and clutched into her hair.

Crowley's forked tongue coiled around Aziraphale's ever hardening cock, bobbing her head, spiraling her tongue entirely encompassing him, one way then the other. Aziraphale panted, sensing a delicately clawed hand touch his in her hair and squeeze it, then pull her own hair roughly with his hand, pushing her back down and pulling back up. His eyes opened, looking down at her, her face buried against him, his cock all but entirely in her throat and golden eyes wantonly looking up at him, he pulled roughly, she groaned, he grinned with an unangelic growling laugh. Hearing that her eyes opened to look up, only to have her hair twisted around his hand, roughly being pulled off him, she groaned as his teeth found her neck.

Crowley gasped and groaned at Aziraphale's control, his teeth, his bites, he kept her on her knees in front of him, arching her back by her hair, ravishing her neck. Holding her away from him for a moment, he took in the beauty that was his demon; in any form, he was always astounded by Crowley. She followed his eyes, causing her to blush at how perfectly Aziraphale was memorizing this form, she had seen Aziraphale do this before to him, the first time they were together in heaven, and once more the first time Aziraphale was with Crowley. Sensing the heat of the angels' gaze on her, observing the way he licked his lips, "Not very angelic, Angel." she accomplished to groan out. 

Aziraphale stood still clutching her hair, "Fuck angelic." her eyes darted open, as he drew her forward by her hair, penetrating her mouth she groaned, driving him into her throat. Clawed nails dragged down his legs, finding a place to grip onto behind his legs, roughly fucking his demons mouth, tugging her off, and bringing her back by her hair to the floor. Aziraphale found her mouth devouring her in a breath-stealing kiss, leaving her gasping, sliding down her body, "Keep this for me?" he bites, sucked, and marked her..."Yessss..." she hissed. Lower, "...and this?" again, he left an angelic mark on his demon, "Yessss..." she hissed. She felt him tug against her, unmentionables, "Oh, please, angel.." fingers slowly slid them down her legs and off her body. An angel placed himself between her legs, sipping her in, savoring her, caressing his tongue against her, feeling her writhe under him. 

"Chair Aziraphale, pleasssse. chair.!" she arched under him, persisting back against him, not letting him bring her over the edge yet. Glimpsing over his shoulder at the chair that he just realized was not from the cottage, he grinned, snapping away the rest of all the clothes. Rising he let his wings unfurl and shook them out, fluffing them somewhat before relaxing in the chair, he peered down at the panting demon on the floor who watched. "You have an angel on your throne, my dear." Crowley grinned, flowing up to her knees, Aziraphale in the mood to inspire his demon to insanity, wrapped his hand around himself, slowly moving up and down his own shaft. Crowley's eyes widened and swallowed, black wings unfurled, seemingly more refined, more brilliant in their iridescence, walking to the chair, Crowley looked down at his red heels, still on. "I take it that you like heels, love?" The angel grinned.

Crowley straddled the chair over Aziraphale, moving his hands to her hips. "Move me." He held himself under her, letting her slide down on her own, not wanting to hurt her, he rested his head on her shoulder as he slid into her. With a moaning growl, her head fell back, her hair splaying across his legs, he pushed up into her, claws dug into his shoulders. Crowley rocked her hips and ground down into Aziraphale, drawing his hand down her chest; he splayed his fingers out over her small waist, pushing her back. Letting her serpentine form bend over his legs, her head touched the floor, Aziraphales creative fingers circled her clit eliciting sounds from his demon he hadn't heard before.

Still, her hips, held by Aziraphales freehand, rocked into him, his breath becomes ragged, he pulled her back up, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her in place thrusting up into her. Crowley held on, head rolled back gasping for air she didn't need, she circled her hips into each thrust, abruptly her walls clasped round Aziraphale's cock as she came against him. Aziraphale stammered for only a moment before he bit into her neck and growled, releasing into her, both collapsed back against the chair. Aziraphale held his demon close to him, arms encircled around her, his demons head buried in his neck panting. 

"So, can we do this for the next eleven years then? I mean, we are married." Aziraphale laughed, trying to catch his breath. Crowley lifted her head and looked at him, "You sure you aren't the bad one here?" she smirked at him, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. With a chuckle, he lifted her carrying them into the bedroom, laying Crowley down, crawling in next to her. With a snap of his fingers, all was clean; he did, however, manage to not put clothing on them. Looking down she smirked. "You are awful, angel."

While an angel and a demon figured their way through the next eleven years, Agnes Nutter's descendants had continued her orders. Her prophecies had fallen to Anathema Device, she had come to terms and was learning all she needed to know about every prediction there was. See, it all came down to this one descendant to make sure the end of the world was not to come to be. Anathema knew everything that would come to be, in one way or another, and from the heavens, both God and Agnes watched. All of humanity relied on a boy, two angels, one fallen, one not, and a witch. It wasn't looking very good at this point, but stranger things had happened, hadn't they?

Eleven uneventful years had progressed, domestic life had come to Aziraphale and Crowley quite easily, checking in every now and again with both up and downstairs. Anathema studied all she needed and was now in Tadfield, Jasmine cottage, to be exact and establishing her home base. Warlocks' eleventh birthday party went off without a hitch, except for one small problem, that wasn't a particular angel's inability to do satisfying magic. Crowley could only try and hide the embarrassment from his face, finally snapping his fingers and making it perfect, without his angels' knowledge.

Both angel and demon sat in the Bentley, looking at each other as one hellhound had not arrived. The speakers in the car turned on only for Aziraphale to go still and silent as Crowley spoke to The Lord of the Files, hearing that the dog should be there. With a quick lie and a turn of both heads...

"No dog..."  
"No dog..."  
"Wrong boy..."  
"Wrong boy..."

As the Bentley sped along the two had to figure out what transpired, Crowley had lost the boy; actually, they lost the boy, they lost eleven years of work. Back to the bookshop, they had to come up with a plan, how had they lost a child, a child that couldn't have been lost, that shouldn't have been lost. In heaven, God had closed her eyes and rested her palm across her face. A divine head shook back and forth as she watched, how were these two going to save everyone, her light shone on Anathema, right now, the only one in the right place at the right time.


	14. Last Chapter being finished....Sorry for the delay

Sorry for the delay in the last chapter before Adam Plays Matchmaker, was debating on rewriting this to make it better since it was my first ever written.

You can go from here to Adam Plays Matchmaker for the end, only one chapter is missing and that's the time stop, where the other story picks up.

Thanks and the last chapter is coming!

**Author's Note:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn
> 
> I love company! Come say Hi!
> 
> Kudo Cookies and Comments are greatly adored!


End file.
